Kyle 10 Bellas POV chapter
by Generalhyna
Summary: Connected to DMUDZ Kyle 10 Stories, when Bella appeared she said she was watching Kyle ever since she came to the Ben 10 universe, what did she mean by that? Watch through Bellas eyes as she watches over Kyle Tennyson as he grows to be a hero and face faces from her past and new foes who want Kyle dead and gone.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is to celebrate the reveal of my oc in "Kyle 10: Alien force" and to ask a question of what Bella means when she was spying on Kyle and bringing him to the Ben 10 universe so this story was born, as you watch as Bella goes on a adventure to watch over Kyle and stop people from her past and those outside the Ben 10 universe to want to kill him for being a outsider and generally have fun on the way.

Now Disclaimer I own nothing except myself and any Aliens or forms I made myself and now read and enjoy and be nice.

 **Chapter 1 The choice and the start of Kyles journey**

In a void between the multiverse only known as the multiverse historia crux **(A/N: Imagine it looking like the Historia crux from Final Fantansy X-III 2)** laying on her back floating was a familiar figure, a figure who broke many rules in the universal protection agency...a war hero who to save the multiverse had to restart it and gone through many emotional trials...her name...Arabella or just bella, hero of the multiverse and a psudo half goddess and half toon in her own right as judged by the toon gods.

Now the half toon was lazing around in the middle of the toon multiverse being lazy, wering only a purple bra and blue Khaki shorts and her arms behind her head, with her now purple original omnitirx on her right wrist as she enjoyed her self.

Bella: this is the life, floating and contiplating on what to do in this big multiverse.

She said turning into Ryuboshi, but lacking his usual shirt instead wearing a grey T-Shirt with the words "WATTA" in purple and sunglasses on his forehead and his normal pink hair having a few purple streaks and a purple omnitrix symbol on the back of his right wrist as he 'swam' swaying his tail.

Ryuboshi: and that there is many things to do Tro-So Da~

He said Whimsical as he looked around the 'gates' that lead to each world be it a toon world or a cross over of that world as he contiplated.

Ryuboshi: Maybe play around with those Teen titans go Parodies, I did a good job scaring them with the stuff from sausage party in thinking all food was alive Do-Re Mi~

He sang as he became Naruto, but dressed in his Shipputin form, but the black part of his outfit was now a dark purple and the omnitrix symbol was on his chest as he mimicked the thinker as he floated .

Naruto: Maybe mess with the one piece Marines and yell there is a mad land shark attacking and use a real shark to fake attack, now that will be funny.

He said laughing only to be broken from his thoughts as he got slightly bathed in a green glow as he looked up breaking his thinking poise and smiled and sawed a area He/She knows that is connected to the Ben 10 Multiverse, crossing over with series and different time lines where Ben made a different choice, or a reverse direction where a different person got the omnitrix.

Naruto: Ah the old Ben 10 multiverse played where a different toon gets the omnitrix or Ben is in a different universe or gets a new power along with the omnitrix, or a different user gets it.

He said Becoming Arlong dressed in the same outfit he wore when he invaded Namis home, but his Tatoos were a dark purple and had the omnitrix symbol on his chest over his heart as he swam and looked at the windows.

Arlong: One where Bei is in Rosario+Vampire and one where Tskune has the omnitrix, one where Ben is gender bended and placed in the Highschool DXD universe **(A/N: Refering to Cybertramon001 story Ben DxD)** and one where Issei gets the omnitrix and my personal favorite.

He said becoming Bella and holds onto a gate.

Bella: a self insert from my reality who takes Bens place in a anime like world *looks at the screen* I am looking at you Angeryboy17, heeheee

She said as she looked at the dimension and frowned

Bella: Hummm, shame, this is the only good self insert Ben 10 story and those are extreamly rare like a Gamer Ben 10 story.

She said becoming Manboshi, but his bandana and scarf are a soft lilac color and the omnitrix symbol is over his heart as he mimed laying on his belly as he sighed.

Manboshi: I mean, I gone through it...sort of I traveled the toon relm but its not hard to create someone from the real world who by some Defined fate be it a celeciasapian or Paradox bringing the fella to the Ben 10 universe and either have the omnitrix or not and create some chaos and play around helping Ben or something bigger.

Suddenly a literal lightbulb appeared over his head as he became D-Struct, but had dark purple marks on his hips like a rib cage and the omnitrix symbol on his right shoulder blade.

D-Struct: That's it *Sees the light bulb and pushes it away* again that is it, I will choose a human from the real world and put him or her in the Ben 10 verse starting with the first episode of the first season and let him get the omnitrix and see what happens on that…

He then became Autobot X with the omnitrix symbol on his right arm as he used his survo to rub his chin.

Autobot X: Although Ben will be without a omnitrix and I don't know if in this version he will be like a Anodite, but if the other relms show a Ben with no Omnitrix…

He then turned into Nocturne with the omnitrix symbol on his forehead as he looked at the Hero Generations verse as Ben and Gwen became Impact **(A/N:** **young Treezy918 story** **)** , then the Ben 10 Leader of Team blue flare where Ben became a digimon general, the ben 10 yokai watch verse where Ben got the yokai Watch, and a budding idea of a Ben 10 gamer crossover **(A/N: the last three my ideas** ) and many others as he grinned.

Nocturne: He'll make it and find his own skill, but now

He said returning to being Bella, now dressed in a black T-shirt, her hair tied in a purple scrunchy and Brown shorts and barefooted.

Bella: Time to find someone!

She yelled as she swam to an area she recognized as a portal to the real relm as she frowned.

Bella: the real world, a place of where I grew up and had to thrive and survive and tried to make it, but it tore me down as a person and disappointed me to much…but if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have meet the toons I loved so much not be created. But refocus time, its time to find the right guy for this.

She said becoming Alien X in his alien force form, but has a purple skirt and armor wrist braclets as he zoomed searched for the right person.

Alien X: No…No…No…No…N, Hello, who is this?

He stopped at a boy who was 13 and had blonde hair and brown eyes like his human form, and was dressed in a red shirt with blue pants and black shoes and was slender and was naturally lean as he walked home from school.

Alien X: Hummm, that boy

He said snapping his fingers as a clipboard appeared

Alien X: Lets see name Kyle *Looks at Audience* No last name revealing people, Age, 13 bout below my age and a minor, loves video games and the Ben 10 series and…well, well, well a half moriban and…

He then turned into Scrapperton with the omnitrix symbol on his hat as his eyes bulged out

Scrapperton: DOSU AMRESTU! TICKER TOCK! The biological son of Maria Robonick and Shadow the hedgehog? Rubber duck man! That means *Gets teary eyed as he hugged his clipboard* I am not alone…There is Kin Tick Tock

He said before relizing something and becoming Bella again, dressed now in a black T-shirt and baggy teal pants with many pockets and brown open toed sandles making a bit of a face.

Bella: Sort of, Technically he is a cartoon raised by humans making him half human and I am human who after hanging around cartoons became half toon, but I am digressing, this kid is like me in a way, just reversed.

She said as she looked at Kyle in his home now.

Bella: seems it its time for a bit of…manipulation, heeheee act of god

She said becoming Alien X again as he gently probed Kyle to want to watch a bit of Ben 10 the Original series first series, first episode which Kyle did causing the celespian to laugh as he became Buggy but the blue stripes of his shirt were purple and his gloves a dark purple and lacked his captains hat and his hair tied in a single pony tail as he covered his mouth.

Buggy: I am that cruel or just naughty, and now *Pulls from his cape Namis climatact* and now electric gods intervention hahahaha

He laughed mimicking Luan Louds laugh as he gently poked the pole in the portal

Buggy: **Electric Ball**

He said sending a small invisible electric ball through the portal just as Kyle placed the DVD in causing the power outage surprising Kyle as he told his parents of what happened as he played his DS to pass the time as the clown pirate laughed and became Alien X

Alien X: and now to open the way

He said putting his whole arm in and pressing a hand to the TV and making a portal as he laughed

Alien X: So bad Kuz I ant a saint

He said as he continued to watch Kyle play on his DS till the power recovered and Kyle and his parents sawed the vortex as Kyles dad or adopted dad walked off to call a electrician as Kyle now alone curiously stared at the portal and touched it and got absorbed into it as a long railroad path formed as Alien X became XLR8 in his omniverse form but the green part of his outfit was purple along with his eyes and omnitrix symbol as he followed it to the Ben 10 multiverse area and a new gate was formed as XLR8 Became BenEon or Kronos from Race against time but has blonde streaks in his hair and brown eyes and his coat was black and neon purple.

Kronos: Behold a new universe is born call me God…or less lightning smites me

He said as cue Lightning stiking him as the Chronian was chared black

Kronos: *Coughs out black Smoke* *Wheezing* Like that, crazy toon physics…

He wheezed shaking off the dirt and becoming Clockwork in his ultimate alien designed but his green Belly was a dark purple.

Clockwork: Well brush in a act of god I got do do one more thing.

He said as he walked through the portal into the new Ben ten Universe

(Sceen change: Space of the new Ben 10 Universe)

Space uncharted in the beginning but thanks to Plummer soldiers, new areas were founded and explored and new life on other planets were founded.

In a small ship holding a powerful watch like device to in hope bring peace, was being chased by a squidheaded manical tyrant who wished to abuse its power, A watch who in the right or wrong hands can spell Prosperity or disaster.

In one universe a young green eyed boy founded it and used it to be a hero…but not in this universe due to the interference of a certain half toon shapeshifter.

Soon a portal appeared in the holding area as stepped out Clockwork.

Clockwork: Welp this is where the Omnitrix of this world is and now for a bit of reprogramming.

He said walking up to the pod and opening it revealing a green version of the original omnitrix like his human form.

Clockwork: welp there it is, now for a little change…

He said tapping his Omnitrix symbol becoming Graymatter in his omniverse structure, but dressed in a purple version of Azmuths Omniverse outfit as got in the pod and started to tap and fiddle with the omnitrix.

Graymatter: now starting with the Master control as after all a self insert needs a cheat code to live Hahahahaha.

He laughed as he twisted the dial inserting several combos using his big brain to think them up.

Graymatter: little twist to the left and…there we go instant master control

Omnitrix: Master control unlocked, Time dilliation disabled able to stay in alien form Unlimited, all 10,000,000+ alien samples are able to be accessed

Graymatter (Arms up) YEAH BABY I AM A GENIUS! Bella Kicks as…

He started but frowened feeling something in the omnitrix.

Graymatter: Hold on…

He started jumping out of the pod and becoming the Deva Path of Pain, who still looked physically the same with the omnitrix symbol hidden under his cloak on his chest as he touched the Omnitrix feeling Chakra in the omnitrix…familiar Chakra

Deva Path: so there is a copy of the nine Bijju in the Omnitrix, fascinating yet they feel…Incompleate

He said becoming the Human Path, the same as his leader with the omnitrix and appearance as he focused and 'read' the bijjus minds.

Human Path: I see, so you nine were once one and the Jubbi until Grandpa Azmuth and Verona sealed you away after splitting you into nine and sealing your tenth tail into the moon, just like the sage of six paths, and it seems my influence may had caused a few…changes, or the fact the fella I sented is both a self insert and a true real live human…I can say whoops but where is the fun in that.

He said with a wicked grin on the normally stoic corpse face

Human path: while fascinating and feeling your rage behind the seal I sense its just weak…weak due to the lack of bonds and bitter rage at being humiliated and sealed by a old galvan and a young/old Anodite, heh keep trying to break out, you cannot, I have enough power to restart the multiverse and fight Apocolpyse equally **(1)** so I have enough power to send you to oblivion or have your real selfs devour you nine…but I won't Instead I will make you forget me and ruin your chance to ever be the jubbi or make your last tail reluctant to merge with you, I want to see how Ky will use you nine.

He calmly said as he took his hand away from the omnitrix as he held a orb of swirling different colored energy.

Human Path: Sorry…no spoilers…

He said becoming Edward D Teach aka Blackbeard but dressed in the outfit he wore at the Shichibukai meeting, but his coat was purple and his omitrix symbol was on his chest over his heart as he at the orb and swallowed it whole.

Blackbeard Deffently gotta thank Coyote **(2)** for teaching me that trick.

He said as explosions happened all over as he calmly just crossed his arms.

Blackbeard and there goes senior hot head obsessed with the omnitrix, better do a bit of imprinting so he knows that the Omnitrix has the master control activated.

He said activating Bluneos Devils fruit ablity to make a Air door as he slipped out becoming Ryuk from Death note, still physically the same but with the omnitrix symbol on his waist like a Belt as he sprouted his wings and flew off to Vilgaxs ship and used Ghostfreaks intangablity as he slipped in and walked to where the Warlord was invisible due to being a Shigimi.

Vilgax: Set all cannons to fire, do not let the Omnitrix get away.

Lead Robot: yes Lord Vilgax

Ryuk just watched the whole thing even felt the explosions from the laser fire from the other ship as he watched with a impassive (For him) look.

Ryuk: Heh, still obsessed as usual, but you will soon have a new target in this, but first we need to imprint on you to know that the master control is on.

He said pulling out a pair of purple headphones and pulling them over his ears and then pulling out a black pin with a skull motife on it **(3)** and a Iphone as he placed the pin over Vilgaxs heart as it glowed as he started to type something on his Iphone.

Ryuk: and important knowing that the master control is on and *presses the Iphone* send

He said as Vilgaxs eyes seemed glazed for a split second, before retaining focus again as Ryuk chuckled and pocketed his headphones, Iphone and pin as he walked off.

Ryuk: awesome cool and now…

As invisible he is, Ryuk slips out and after getting a good distance from the two warring ships, he transformed into TFP Starscream but with the Omitrix symbol replacing his Decepticon symbol as he transformed into Jet mode and flew off to one location… The Earths Moon

(scean change)

It then goes to the earths Moon, or the area of the moon where the Outpost couldn't see as the seeker transformer landed on the surface of the moon and returned to robot mode and looked around.

TFP: well this is irony, I am in the dark side of the moon and I don't mean the same way as in transformers Hhahahaahah

He said laughing before regaining his focus as he became Bella, oddly breathing a-ok in space and not at all affected by the gravity of space as she kneeled down and placed a palm on the moons surface with her eyes closed.

Bella: **Rinnagin** **(4)**

She muttered as she slowly opened her eyes revealing deep purple eyes with a ripple pupil as she felt a pulse of chakra in the moons core.

Bella: So there you are Jubbi or just your tail, but I feel that over time you changed after accumulating Chakra from yourself.

She said as she then became Bluneo, but still had the rippled Rinnagin eyes and his outfit like his CP9 outfit, but a dark purple and the omnitrix symbol on his right wrist hidden by his sleeve as he placed a hand down on the moon.

Bluneo: **Air Door**

He said creating a circular air door that opened into a black area as from his back he sprouted two wings made from clear air as he floated down through the doorway as it closed leaving him in darkness the only light being lightly glowing Tori seals spread all over till it accumulated to one spot as he floated down till he landed on a solid surface on the ground gently as he became Bella but now dressed in a pure white Kimmoto as she looked around with Rinnagin eyes before dismissing it and looked up at where the seals gathered and looked impassive at what she sawed.

Tied by streams of Tori seals was a tanish blob like creature with just one eye in the center of its face that showed a fusion of the Rinnagin and Sharingun and a long whip like tail and multiple lanky arms **(5)** as it looked at the hybrid human.

Voice: Interesting…familiar…chakra…

Bella: yo

Voice *Shifting and scoffing* Rebellious…but…odd power

Bella: that can be the toon force you are feeling flowing through me, or the powers that be given and grew over time due to my will and mind, but I wont spill but you feel a copy of what was once you, but unlike your versions these versions know how broken you are…you are not Kaguya, you are just a husk copy of the Jubbi and not the rabbit goddess of Naruto, and for that I say you are sad.

That caused the half formed Jubbi to shuffle as he lowered his/her gaze on the hybrid.

Jubbi: that name…

Bella: yeah that was probably your real name in this world before your transformation and events from Naruto happened here, but your sons didn't seal you, but Grandpa Azmuth and Verona did, I don't know if a version of Kaguya from this world ate the Chakra fruit and formed you but the bottom line you tried to take over and hurt many people.

She said causing the Jubbi to growl at the hybrid who stood unflinching.

Bella: Now look at you a theorized version of your self and nothing but just the chakra accumulated over time, a tail as your other parts desire to reunite with you to send the world into darkness…heh *Smirks evily* I know, I'll get rid of you and ruin there plans, permently.

She said walking to the walk with the Tori seals as she became the Horned King but with his robes a darker Purple color and his Omnitrix symbol taking the place of his clasp of his robes as he raised a withered hand to the seal tags.

Jubbi: what…doing?

Horned King: what does it look like I am doing, I'm busting your seal so we can fight and I can kill you, and don't even think about breaking out, I placed a powerful ID **(6)** Barrier to block you from leaving the moon or busting the moon so no need for issues before they start and now Hush, I am gonna bust this seal wide open.

He said placing a hand on the Tori seal

Horned King: **Rot Force palm**

He said as instantly the Tori seals started to Rot and desolve as the Jubbi shifted from the loosening seals as he grabbed the Rotten Tori seals on him and yanked them off.

Jubbi: Fool!

It said sending a claw to lash out to stab the Lich but with great speed he jumped and practically air walked in the air.

Horned King: **Geppo (7)**

He said kicking the air before becoming Jetray, but had purple eyes and a purple omnitrix symbol on his chest as he fired his nural rays from his eyes at the claws causing them to with draw as he laughed.

Jetray: sorry not a person who goes and gets buried that easily and make it easy to win.

Jubbi: DIE! **Ninja arts Navity of world trees!**

It yelled sending a small grove of trees but Jetray dodged until a branch struck his wing as he fell only to become Aryster Kory, but his Excrosist uniform a Dark purple and the omnitrix symbol on his chest as he used his un-injured arm to grab a branch and jumped on the growing branches to get away before encasing himself in a Gem bubble to look at his arm and sawed it was embedded into him.

Kory: well that is new I didn't think this version of the Jubbi can even have the strength to use Mokudon **(8)** Jutsu but it did *removes the branch but winces from pain as it sewed up and his sleeved was repaired* but I can tell this will be the only time it can do it, or try to up it at full power due to how low on chakra it has, something I can take advantage of.

He said as he popped the bubble and became Big Chill in his Alienforce/Ultimate alien form but with purple eyes and a purple omnitrix symbol as he held out his hand and summoned a Keyblade but it was green and black and had a omnitrix symbol as a key chain but had his siluoette as he flew out of the grove and faced the Jubbi

Big Chill: Sorry, not my time yet

He yelled charging forward as he cast Blizzardga and practically summoned ice pilliars which covered the Jubbis legs as it roared and struggled as it sented its tail forward only for Big Chill to toss his Keyblade in the air as he became Beetle (Kubo and the Two strings) but the stripes on his cheeks were a light purple and on the wrists of his four arms and ankles were bands of dark purple as he sliced the jubbis tail with his four Katanas before sheifing one and grabbing the keyblade as it changed to the decisive Pumpkin and casted Firiga at the Jubbis chest before it vanished.

Beetle: heeheh, now you are tailess and stuck in ice for the last blow maybe, I haven't decied on what to do with you yet.

He said only for the Jubbi to roar at his response as it got out of the ice and charged a large purple ball of condensed chakra.

Beetle: A tail beast ball? Well I wanted to try something Saitama did and now I have the opertunity

He said as the Jubbi fired the giant Tailed beast Ball as the humanoid beetle smirked and got a glint in his eye as he became Four arms in his Omniverse form but the green is replaced with purple super jumped and litiary punched the tailed beast Ball through destroying it and then Punching the Jubbi right in the face and forcing it into the wall of the moon.

Four Arms: That…is how I roll

He said blowing on his fist as he looked at the almost impacted Jubbi looking like a smear but still whole as he became Alien X

Alien X: you still live, but I take back on killing you as I was joking on that, however I have something better for you.

He said glowing as his palms glowed

Alien X: **Art of the cosmos-Majoras mask moon terren**

He said as everything went white in the core of the moon.

Soon the white cleared revealing the core area of the Moon from Majoras mask as under the tree was a copy of Kayagura, but with a few light black streaks in her hair and a closed third eye and no claws and seemed to be 10, and next to her was Bella as Heckyll, but his blue stripe in his hair was purple and he had on a pure white Kimmoto with blue marks like the tattoo on his neck and wasn't wearing gloves as he looked at the copy of the moon princess or to him what was once the Jubbi…

Heckyll *Gently brushing a stray hair from her face revealing pure white Bakugun eyes with a hint of blue in them* you are now renamed Kayagura Usagi, the mistress of the core of the moon and the new moon goddess of this world.

Jubbi?: my name is Kayagura?

Heckyll nods as he continued to look at the young moon rabbit as he became Sensei garmadon, but out of his lego form and human which was a pale skinned old, but still spry man, with blue eyes and silver hair and dressed in his kimmoto, but the white is replaced with purple as he touched her cheek gently.

Sensei Garmadon: yes my child, and I am your Mother-father creator and while it pains me to leave you young I give you items to help you cope with being all alone and to keep you happy and filled with company.

He said standing up and then swapping back to be Heckyll and gently tapping and focusing energy in his tattoo he became Snide but still had on the Kimmoto Heckyll had on as he pressed a hand to the ground and from the ground sprouted 20 or 30 white Zetsus who were all curious and wondering where they were, while some looked at Kayagura and the Kajju.

Snide: I give you the white Zetsus to watch over you and play with you when you are lonely and to protect you when threatened.

He said becoming Manbosih with a sea blue kimmoto but loose and open revealing his Belly was a bit more bigger as he reached in and pulled out a baby version of black Zetsu, wrapped in a green baby blanket as he gently gives him to the young goddess.

Manboshi: I give you a brother and a son to raise and to care for and to love.

He said as Kayagura looked at the baby black Zetsu and smiled as the Baby also smiled and gently grabbed a tuff of Kayaguras hair to play with as the Ompha Merman smiled and became Bella, her hair long and with a lotus hair clip in her hair and a long sleeved white Kimmoto on her body as she pulled out a large chest filled to the brim with masks.

Bella: I give you these masks to give the zetsus individuality and to play with *Waves a hand showing the whole fields and forests that seemed to form and more* I give you this land and the trees and the fruits and veggies that come from the ground to eat, I give you the streams and the forests to play with and to explore and learn. And while I maybe gone for ever, I know I will always love you…my daughter and…son

She said hugging Kaygura and Black Zetsu as they both hugged her back as Kayagura cried a bit.

Kayagura: will I see you?

She asked as Bella patted her head as unknown to the moon goddess her hand was glowing.

Bella: you can…in your dreams…along with another…remember to hold those dreams close and whole and use them to tell a story about your creator and mother-father, and of a brave boy who will go on a long journey to become a hero.

She said as she gently stepped away from Kayagura and Black Zetsu as the white Zetsus watched as Bella became a winged Raptor resembling Blue from Jurassic Park, but with feathery black/purple wings as she gave a dino smile.

Bella/Sapherria: good luck…my Daughter and son

She said as with a strong wave of her wings she flew up into the air and soon…disappeared…

(Surface of the moon)

Reappearing on the surface of the moon Sapherria smiled her mission was done and even if the Bijju in Kyles omnitrix rebelled the tail is now worthless due to being now human or a goddess.

Sapherria: there, the jubbi threat is taken care of and the plans of the Bijju are nulled…now to check on Kyle (sees a streek of Green) Omnitrix is on the way glad I used Kronos and Clockwork, time for some spying.

She said becoming Astrodactyl, but the green is replaced with Purple as he flew down to earth. And landed in the forest close to the rustbucket as he became Sensei Garmadon this time in his Lego form as he touched his 'hands together'

Sensei Garmadon: **shadow mode**

He said slipping into his shadow form, as the omitrix symbol appeared on his upper right shoulder and the tribal marks on his face became a light purple as he sank into the shadows and watch Kyle and Gwen go to the fallen pod as Kyle picked it up to give to Ben only for it to attach to Kyle as the shadow lego smiled.

Garmadon: all done, and now for the ripple effect to happen *Walks off* now to see if there is a Pizza hut in this world and take a look at some other omnitrix users, like that Kosta **(9)** kiddo and maybe plan to mess with him as a fake meta human.

Paradoxs voice: Leaving so soon -Hyna?

That caused Garmadon to flinch as he made a face and slowly turned around and sighed and sawed it was Paradox

Garmadon: Paradox? Why are you here are you here to watch what I have done in a god like way as I laugh like this *laughs with his arms on his hips* HAHAHAH, I am awesome

He said boasterly only to be electrocuted by lightning **(10)** making him pure black as he coughed out black smoke

Garmadon: that always happen to me why is it always

Paradox: *laughing a bit* well your brush with electricity aside, I am afraid it is about what you did and I have a message from the Toon gods and the counciel

Garmadon: Is it about Kyle, look I did it for a reason he is a cartoon that was transferred into the cartoon relm and well there was a lack of self inserts for Ben 10 and well I wanted to see what happened if a human from the real world came to the Ben 10 universe so if they are mad on that then sorry to the gods but the counciel can kiss my…

Paradox: the toon gods want you to watch over Kyle.

Hearing that caused Garmadon to turn into Basil Karlo/Clayface, in his human form but his omnitrix symbol resembling the Omniverse omnitrix on his right wrist **(11)** as his jaw litiary dropped

Basil Karlo: WHAT! You want me to babysit a brat who freshly got his omnitrix!

Paradox: correct, I am afraid your transfer of Kyle into the Ben 10 universe had alerted your old friends to this world and while some want to go after you…others are paid to kill kyle

That caused the clay monster in discise to get a serious look as he became Bella back in her old outfit as she gave him a look

Bella: can you tell me who are paying them?

Paradox: I am afraid that I cannot, but all that is asked by the gods is that you watch over Kyle and evaluate him as a hero and to make sure these well, assassins don't kill him until he is strong enough to take care of himself. That is the message and I must go, but Bella I wish you good luck and remain strong and true to who you are so tata for now.

He said walking off as Bella looked at the spot where he vanished as she took a deep breath and sighed as she walked to a tree and leaned her back against it becoming Shendu with his omitrix symbol over his right hand as he looked to the sky.

Shendu: All I wanted to do was drag the character oc of a fellow writer into the world of Ben 10 and see where that goes, now I am stuck playing babysitter to a 13 year old newb with a powerful tool.

He said only to hear loud noises as he followed them and sawed Kyle fight Vilgaxs drones to defend Gwen, Max and Ben and showed real inititive as he pulverized the robots as the Fire demon sorcer smirked.

Shendu *Thinking* _well, maybe you are not a newb after all, and I can tell, maybe it wont be so bad._

And thus the adventures of Kyle are born, not knowing the one who brought him here will be watching over him and making sure he dosent die on his way to be a hero just like Ben 10

 **Authors notes:**

Stay tune for the next episode where Kyle faces while Bella messes around in a museum and finds a odd paper that brings backs memories of a scientist she knew during her time as a Dimension protector

And sign and write people that is chapter 1 and I hope to see people reading and reviewing it and no flames as I own nothing and also this is connected to DriveMaxUltraDynamoZords story "The Night I became Ben 10" and "Kyle 10 alien force" but showing my oc spying on Kyle and what she did behind the sceens, but read his stories they are awesome.

Now for the numbered parts

1) That's the level of Bellas power level, she can go toe to toe with Apocolypse (X-Men) but due to being who he is he will still push Bella to use more power.

2) the Coyote I am referring to is from a web comic called "Gunnerkrigg Court" its really awesome and a good read the Coyote in here is a trickster god and able to manipulate and pluck stuff out of a persons mind if need be.

3) Imprinting is what the players did in the game "The world ends with you" the pin is a player pin from the game

4) the ripple eyed dojutsu that was wielded by the Akaskui leader Pain/Nagato

5) this is post before the Jubbi was truly shown and revealed

6) "Instant Dungon" it is a skill used in the web comic "The Gamer" to in a way create a dimensional space to train or fight monsters or in Bellas case create a barrier to protect the moon.

7) it's a Rokushiki technique that allows the person to jump in the air and litiary air jump as if jumping in the air, it is used by the CP9 in one piece.

8) Wood technique

9) xflashers oc from his story "Alienate" which I hope if he reads can temporary add my oc to his story to observe him and be like a anti-villian or like the mask…a snark and a smige of a teacher.

10) this is gonna be a running gag, everytime Bella boasts on godliness or how she made the new Ben 10/Kyle 10 universe…the writer of the "Night I became Ben 10" and "Kyle 10 Alien force" will use his author powers to shock Bella comically.

11) when ever Bella turns into clayface in human form there omnitrix symbols will look like Bens Omniverse Omnitrix, but in there real forms, it goes on there Right shoulder blades on a brace like Sandbox.


	2. Washington BC?

Authors Note: And now for chapter Two and for my first reviewer and follower of this story "hcharper131" at the end I will reveal what Bella transformed into and where they come from, and if they are omnitrix aliens, what series they are from, so there is no more confusion (Plus who was used in the first chapter as well) along with any oc forms made I will give a short bio and telling of there powers and ablitiys.

Now read and enjoy people the second chapter…

 **Chapter 2 Washington BC?!**

Washington DC a place where many historical events happened and accumulated into an international place…however now a apartment building is on fire and a mother and her son were trapped. On a rooftop, near the flaming building Bella spied on the scene using a pair of binoculars.

Bella: nothing says adventure for a budding Omnitrix user then a building on fire.

Watching as Kyle now as Heatblast ran in to save the people of the building as she smiled.

Bella: good choice rookie but seeing this is the episode "Washington BC" how will you handle Animo and speaking of where the quak will attack…

She said turning into Heatblast, but looks more like his Original series form but has a purple omnitrix on his chest and purple circles near the edge tips of his eyes as he sprouted a pair of fire wings on his back and flew off.

(At the natural history museum)

At the natural history museum it was dark and closed for the day, waiting to open the next day, however for one half toon it was easy game to just slip in. Near the air vents the sound of someone climbing up the metal and slipping out was hured as a really tiny figure slipped into the musum and looked around.

Voice: alright the coast is clear.

The voice said as the figure seemed to grow to full size revealing it to be Ant-Man in his cinema form, but with the omnitrix symbol on his chest and a purple half skirt on his hip on the right side.

Ant-Man: Now *Pulls a clipboard out* Checklist

Cameras are on a loop thanks to soundwave, Check

Donflamingo, Kuma, and Orihime are fake being the night watch, Check

Other parts of secerity are off, deep check *pockets his clipboard* perfect, now to do what I had in my bucket list before I put the real plan to frutation…mess around in a museum.

He said tapping his omnitrix symbol and becoming Bella and then in a flash became Echo Echo in his AF/UA form but had Purple eyes as he split into two and in a purple glow one became Bella and the other Reflector but the omnitrix symbol replacing his Decepticon symbol.

Bella: Come on flect, time for some photo taking!

She said as she and the camera decepticon went through the museum and Bella did what she always wished to do in a museum, She…

Held onto a solar system and road it, placed her self in the jaws of a T-Rex Skeleton and then became Grimlock in his Robots in discise form in dinino mode and posed infront of the skeleton. Then entered a renasaunce area as she became the Slicer Brothers, but there armor purple as he stood in line with the other armor poising and then became Beetle poking the armor causing the armor to fall as he snickered at that, and then as Deadpool still the same in his Cinima verse form, with the omnitrix symbol on his belt and a half skirt on his side as he used a special paint made/thought up that fades overnight and stached several paintings, and then came to a Mummy exibit as she dismissed Reflector to go back into her body.

Using Echo Echo again and making three clones, one becoming Bella, another becoming Snar-Oh but in his Omniverse form with the green being replaced with Purple and the last one the Horned King

Snar-Oh: Bella are you sure you want to do this?

Horned King: Knowing her I can't stop her from doing such a prank

Bella: know that Lich boy, but knowing you read my mind you think it's gonna be a scream *Breaking the fourth wall* a bit in time for Halloween keehee.

She said as the Horned King rolled his eyes as Bella lifted the coffin up revealing a Mummy.

Bella: Now *Pulls a spray can out* preserving spray so we won't make this Mummy fall apart *sprays the mummy* and now, Horned boy help me carry this fella, Snar-Oh get in the coffen.

She said lifting the head of the Mummy as the horned King grabbed the legs as Snar-Oh 'pouted'

Snar-oh: why do I have to be the one to pretend to be the Mummy why not Mummymon or even the Horned King himself

He said as the lich stared at him

Horned King: We drew straws and you got the shortest one, and no take backs plus the people looking at the display would have smelled a rat

Bella: no kidding on that, now come on HK, we got to get the mummy in the van and Snar-oh remember the signal when opening day comes or when the time is right.

Snar-oh just sighed and stepped in.

Snar-oh: Havent forgotten, but thinking on it *Smiles* I am starting to see the worth, and I can't wait and good luck with the Quak doctor

Bella: I will, see you soon

She said as she and the Horned King went to the area where the museum keeps the vans and walked to one as Bella opened it and placed the mummy inside and shoved a camera into the Horned Kings arms.

Bella: Ok take a picture of me teaching a mummy…how to drive keeehhee

That just caused the Lich to roll his eyes and take the picture thinking of the person who is his leader, and dispite her quirks she is as loyal and caring to help out…even to him a heartless litch like himself.

Bella: well photos done *gently takes the camera* want to go back into the omnitrix? This last part I can do on my own and you seemed far away thinking.

She said as the Horned king looked at her and shook his head.

Horned King: I am…fine just thinking about what is happending and watching over the Halfling

Bella: maybe HK but it's my responsibility and I accepted it since I did bring him here and I have no regrets.

The horned King smiled…in his own way and tapped his omnitrix symbol to become Echo Echo as Bella did the same and the two merged as Bella became a Metagross, but had brown eyes **(1)** and the omnitrix symbol on its front right arm.

Metagross Bella: Ok, now to get a mummy to learn how to drive…gonna see some heads rolling keehhee

It **(2)** said in a deep tone as he levitated onto the roof of the van as he/it used psychic to control the stearing wheel and petals as he drove the van out of the museum garage and drove it around washington DC, using alien Xs reality warp powers on themself to become invisable as they drove pass people who were confused at seeing how a mummy was driving a van and as a joke They even drove pass the rust bucket as Kyle looked out and was confused.

Kyle: that is not something you see evey day

He said as Metagross laughed as he drove the van back to the museum and became Bella kneeling on the Van.

Bella: Now that was fun and enjoyable and I am glad to see people's reactions, and I better leave a camera in here to see the people coming in heres reactions at seeing a mummy in a van.

She said getting off the roof of the van and placing a camera hidden in the corner as she grinned.

Bella: Now that is taken care of, now to go to the megamart and wait for the quack and maybe swipe some lays and other goodies.

She said becoming Garmadon in his shadow mode again and opening a portal and walking through it to the roof of the Mega mart where he knows Kyle and the Tennysons will go to as he setted up a Hamoch and got in it and went to sleep. The next morning he woke up and got a call about the scare prank and laughed.

Lord Garmadon: hahahah, oh that is just priceless at how the people are freaking over a mummy moving and the mummy in the van gag, and guys did you…awesome I'll meet you later to reunite and be sure…alright you did good, don't need Kyle to know…yet, now to do my own version of shopping.

She said walking away off screen

(In the Mega mart)

Many people were doing there own thing grocery shopping, buying electronics, or generally looking around, however no one noticed a really tall figure dressed in a over coat and fedora hiding his hair and a long cowel on his left arm covering an arm that was loss, as he stepped into the mart some staring, especially at the scar over his nose and his grey skin on his face, but no one spoke as he seemed to emit an aura of strength and power.

Trenchcoat guy: Now that I am here time to wait for Kyle and the tennysons *pauses and frowns* guys will you cool it on wanting a turn, we drew straws and Crocodile won so quite complaining or I wont get any snack cakes.

He said as the now revealed Logia user walked through the store till he hured a voice with his super hearing.

Ben's voice: Okay Kyle, rember that kid you saved from the burning building last night?

Kyles Voice: yeah why?

Crocodile *Thinking* _Founded him_

He thought stealthy moving to behind the cereal isle and listened to the scuffle that was happening, Kyle threat to ben and Bens bribe to give Kyle his Pizza as he pulled out a note pad and jot something down.

Crocodile: Loves pizza and sounds obsessed with it…hum just like me sept I can eat metal or any other solid food, and has a hot temper and isn't a minor in being rough, different then Ben but then again the runt is 13.

He said walking away a bit and going to the bathroom to swap forms a bit becoming Ethan/Clayface but in human form but had on a normal black t-shirt, blue bellbottom pants and brown sandles, and a omni-wrist watch on his right wrist that is his omnitrix symbol

Ethan: Well seeing more of the heros personality and *Pulls the bellbottoms up a smige* the kid has the temper of a protective dog and an attitude similar to me when protective. He just needs to learn that violence won't work 20% of the time, he needs to be like me, more passive aggressive then aggressive aggressive.

He said as he walked to the electronics to look for a new Ipod touch only to hear an earth quake, or something else.

Ethan: Oh…sna

He started only to get pancaked by a large TV as slammed in on his giant frog.

: I am the world famous-

This was noticed by Kyle and the Tennysons as Kyle smirked

Kyle: It's time to go hero the right time

He said as he became Diamondhead and fought as under the large TV whitish **(3)** clay slipped out from under the tv and reformed into Clayface but using Alien x powers to become invisable as he strenched.

Clayface: Guggg, geeze,that hurt ugg, stupid quack doctor with him barging in rudely.

He said watching Kyle as Diamondhead fight what he considers a quack doctor before he got swallowed

Gwen: KYLE! NO!

Clayface: Shit! *Hands morph into solid fists* alright frog face prepare for the worst beating of your life, and I love frogs so I am gonna hate myself for doing this.

He started only to see smoke forming and Kyle now as Heatblast using his flames as the frog spitted him out leaving him covered in spit.

Heatblast: Ewww frog spit

He said as Clayface calmed down and wipped his brow

Clayface: Oh that is close, but Gwens reaction on that…wait

He said becoming Good cop with the omitrix symbol on his right wrist as he placed his claws on his mouth to hold back his laughter

Good Cop: Oh my goodness, he is a loli with a ten year old heheeheheh *Calms down* though it's only three years *Grins and laughs* hahahah, it's still loliness heeheee

He said watching Kyle battle monsters as well as a mutant hamster that created as he watched improve his reanimator as he swapped to Bad cop mad that he can't reveal himself, but has his own ways to get some licks in as he ran to the arts section and swipped a poster borad and a set of markers and wrote something on them and then became Mad Hatter from the batman series, but dressed in the Tim burton version of the mad hatters outfit but a dark purple as he snuck behind as he placed the finishing touches on his invention.

: At last…I can reanimate dead creatures

He said as the Mad Hatter held a sign near him with an arrow that said "GIANT QUACK DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

Mad Hatter: And this is how I get my licks in, even though the audience only sees me do it heheeh

He said as he turned and watch Kyle face Animos pets, but frowned as he sawed Kyle become Ghostfreak and placed his hand in the frog's brain and fried it making it brain dead.

Ben: What did you do?

Ghostfreak: Messed with its brain *looks at the dead frog in front of him* my first kill…I like it

That caused Mad Hatter to become Question in his justice league form but the blue of his cloths is replaced with purple as he hummed at the electonurite.

Question: don't go making it a habit Boyo, or else by the will of the toon gods, I will put you down.

He said reaching into his coat to touch is grappling hook gun as he stepped out knowing well Animo will go to the museum, and needs to regroup think. Quickly becoming Jetray he speed flew to the museum thinking over what he sawed and observed on Kyle.

Jetray: the brat is a loli with a ten year old lover who looks up to him, has an obsession with pizza and thinks violence is the answere *Sigh* I don't know if I was hasty with my choice or judged before choosing, but I can tell deep inside he is good…but still can't beat me yet.

He said as he soon got to the museum and snuck in as Ghostfreak looking like his omniverse form, but only his chains and omnitrix symbol was purple, but he kept his green eye and skin as he quickly reunited with his echo echo clones and then floated close to the Dino exibit and sat on the teredactayl to wait for the quack and the Tennysons.

Ghostfreak: I can tell weakly that it was Z'skar coming, but he shows no expression or worry on him coming, which means the boy is going with the flow with no spoiling…or just has a slightly bad memory, but either way will Kyle be ready to face him when he comes out…*Shakes his head* Kid don't let me be forced to kill you, just…don't

He said as he soon hured a noise and looked down and sawed Animo near a large T-Rex skeleton as Kyle and the Tennysons as she listened and sawed Animo revive the Mammoth as Kyle fought it as Four arms as the electonurite went invisable and floated out of the way and continued to observe as soon revived the T-Rex as Gwen took a defensive stance with a bo staff

Gwen: I'm not gonna let you win Animi

Ghostfreak: *Thinking* _Hummm protective and taking inititive to join fascinating change_

He thought as he looked at Ben and 'frowned'

Ghostfreak: _poor boy it looks like he will be overshadowed, and while I can't force give him a power, I can give him some advice_

He thought watching Kyle defend Gwen from the mutated Peraquite as he flew off to stop Animo as he looked at Gwen.

Ghostfreak: *thinking* _so he really loves her, loli but loves her, but I have a target to follow._

He thought following Kyle and sawed him as Ghostfreak stopping Animo as he frowned looking at his counterpart or fellow man species wise.

Ghostfreak: *Thinking* _Z'skar…if you want to hurt the boy, you are gonna have to go through me and belive me…I am not gentle or nice at all._

He thought as he sawed get dragged away into the police car ranting on his return as the electonurite chuckled

Ghostfreak *Thinking* _wait for the sequal you quack, but I can say this, Kyle you did well…for a runt_

He thought however his one eye caught something in the back of Animos pocket, curious before he was pushed in, Ghostfreak quickly swipped it and sawed it was as note and a vile of something that made him growl as he flew to the roof visable to read the note

' _seeing you are captured I have a propersition for you, I am gonna slip a vile of a special virus that will turn you to your greatest desire_

 _In your heart, however in exchange you must find and bring a young women with a purple watch like device as enclosed in the note_

*Ghostfreak takes note of the photograph of his human form* _succeeed, and I will fund your research._

 _Signed D._

And Bellow was a familiar symbol that broke Ghostfreaks heart

Ghostfreak: Danny…what are you doing now? Are you really alive or is your ghost taunting me *Sigh as he floated away into the air* If this one of the things to happen then I better *holds the vile* do this

He said channeling atomixs powers and disintegrating the virus

Ghostfreak: that takes care of the Europhic virus **(4)** but Kyle will still face problems

He said as he sawed the rustbucket and landed on it as he became Ant-Man and channeled Frankenstrikes magnet boots and held on.

Ant-Man: a lot of ghost from the past from me, but by the toon gods will I will watch over you kiddo, just keep growing as a hero is all I ask.

He said as the Rustbucket drove out of Washington DC as a new chapter for Kyle Tennyson ends, and soon a new one begins.

 **Authors Note:**

Well it looks like Kyle faced his first bad guy and won and did as well as Ben Tennyson, as in the next chapter Kyle faces the Kraken and gains a new form as he faces friends of Fish, while meanwhile Bella faces a face from her past as she protects Kyle from an assassin who wishes to kill him

all of Bellas pokemon forms will have her brown eyes

If the pokemon form is genderless Nutrual pronounes are used

Depends on the light Ethans clayface form can be chalk white or a dark grey

In Speed grapher the Europhic virus is a virus that turns the holder into deepest desires

(Forms used)

First chapter

Ryuboshi (One piece)

Naruto (Same name as the series)

Arlong (One piece)

Manboshi (One piece)

D-Struct (Static Shock)

Autobot X (G1 Transformers)

Nocturne (Danny Phantom)

Alien X (Alienforce/Ultimate alien)-has on a metal skirt and silver wristbands like the warrior Celecialsapians

Scrapperton (Super robot Monkey team hyperforce Go!)

Buggy (One piece)

Beneon/Kronos (Ben 10 Race against time)-he looks like a young Eon but with blonde streaks and purple inside his coat

Clockwork (Alien force) the green is replaced with purple

Graymatter (Omniverse) Has on a purple version of Azmuths outfit

Deva, Human Path (Naruto)-the different paths nagato uses to manipulate

Blackbeard (One piece)

Ryuk (Death Note)

Starscream (Transformers Prime)

Blueno (One piece)

Horned King (Black Cauldron)

Jetray (Alien force)

Kory (D-Grayman)

Big Chill (Alien force/Ultimate Alien)

Beetle (Kubo and the two strings)

Four arms (Omniverse version)-the green is replaced with purple

Heckyll/Snide (Power Rangers Dino chargers)

Sensei Garmadon (Lego Ninjago)

Sapherria (OC form)-a oc alien/Creature I made that is a fusion of a winged beast and a raptor

Astrodactyll (Omniverse)-the green is replaced with Purple

Basil Karlo/Clayface (The Batman)

Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Second chapter

Heatblast (OS)-there is light Purple on the edges of his eyes

Ant-Man (Marval Cinima version)

Echo Echo (AF/UA)-his eyes are purple instead of green

Reflector (G1 transformers)(Echo Echo Clone)

Grimlock (Robots in discise)

The Slicer brothers (Full metal Alchamist/FMA Brotherhood)

Deadpool (Marval Cinima version)

Snar-Oh (Omniverse version (Echo Echo clone)-the green is replaced with purple

Metagross (Pokemon)-has brown eyes

Crocodile (One Piece)

Ethan Bennet/Clayface (The Batman)

Good Cop/Bad Cop (Lego Movie)

Mad Hatter (Batman Animated)

Question (Justice league)

Ghostfreak (Omniverse)-has a green chain and omnitrix symbol only.

Now for my oc creation form

 **Sapphiria**

 **Species: Winged Raptor**

 **Appearance: Think Blue from Jerassic world but has brown eyes and purple feathered wings and an omnitrix symbol on her chest**

 **Skills and ablitys: she is fast on land and air and is a master tracker and has jaws that can break through steel**

 **Weakness: her wings are sensitive and she cant handle the cold super well.**


	3. Terror of the deep

Authors Note: Three for three as more of Bellas back story is shown and spying as Kyle grows as a hero, as Bella tries to protect him from a hidden assassin who wants him dead

 **Chapter 3 Terror of the deep**

Still following the Tennysons and her charge, the hero of the Multiverse founded herself near the lake of the Ben 10 episode "The Kraken" deciding to relax, Bella decided to take a swim and became Fukaboshi (Like with D-Struct he had purple stripes on his ribs and the omnitrix symbol was on his right arm) and swam a bit underwater, but not super far from his charge in the merk and unfortunately…the mud.

Fukaboshi *Underwater thinking/Talking **(1)** : _this feels pretty nice_ *Sees his tail sturring up the mud at the bottom as he swam close to the ground as he felt it touch his scarf, hair and cloths making him a bit of a brownish mud color, even his hair* _can do without the mud though, but…_

He thought talked as he looked through all the sunken items from sunked boats as he picked up a chain and gave it a good tug and hammer spaced it.

Fukaboshi: The _items to recycle are cool, but speaking of cool better check on my watch._

He thought/said as he swam to where the rustbucket was and surfaced his face keeping a good distance as he watched Ben dive into the water as he got a michivous idea as he became Ryuboshi, but now dressed in his normal outfit but it was a light lilac as he stealthy swam and got close to Ben, the water luckully mucking and blending his natural pink hair into a dirty brown as he nipped Ben in the foot with his buck teeth.

Ben: Ow something bit me!

He yelled as the orefish mermaid swam away laughing at what he did.

Ryuboshi _Hahah that was so funny, glad I chose Ryu-nii_ **(2)** _so I wont hurt Ben Tro-so-La~_

He sang only to see on the surface Kyle as Four arms about to do a cannon ball

Ryuboshi _Oh dear_

He said swimming quickly off as Four arms made a impact splash sturing up mud hiding the Orefish Merman as he swam a good distance away.

Ryuboshi _Brat, good with the omnitrix but still a brat_

He said only to see the Kraken swim up to the group as it kicked the second born son of King Neptune with her tail sending him into more mud.

Ryuboshi: _ow, why I ought to bite her in the_ tail *looks at the audience* _and I will_

He thought/talked as he became Hordy Jhones, but in his second outfit, but still had his Newsboy cap, but purple along with his Tattoos which were a dark purple and his omnitrix symbol on his right wrist as he used Alien X's reality warping powers to make him invisible to Kyle and the others as he sawed him fight as ripjaws and his Omnitrix symbol glowing yellow.

Hordy Jhones: _looks like Ky-boyo got the sample of the Kraken, but now DEVINE PUNISHMENT!_

He said/thought as he got to the Krakens thrashing tail and after gently rubbing a spot with his arm, he opened his mouth wide and bit the kraken as she roared and swam off with the Half-toon fishman his fangs on her tail as he also used one hand to hold on and the free one to hold his hat as the Kraken dragged him deeper into a different area of the lake as she roared and thrashed and sented the great white Fishman off her tail and into a sunken boat…hard.

Giving one last Roar on getting rid of her annoyance, the Kraken swam off leaving a dazed Hordy Jhones laying on his back slightly wrapped in chains with a metal pole stabbed in his big Belly.

Hordy Jhones: *Wheezing* _Oh she got me_

He wheezed as he created a gem like bubble on himself as he slowly reached for the pole and yanked it out of his stomach and seeing his stomach bleeding stomach acids and blood, he expanded his bubble as the wound quickly sewed up and healed leaving blood in the bubble.

Hordy Jhones: geeze, mad and protective mama fish, which means the Friends of fish are making there move *Gives the pole a look and pockets it in hammer space* well boyo, are you ready for this? specially with the New DNA? You changed one rule lets see what is next.

He said popping the bubble as he laid on his back, his cap covering his eyes as he went to sleep for the night underwater.

(The Next day: Pier town)

The next day which was really foggy as people went about there business on the peir, either boat renting, fishing, enjoying a lunch near the lake or visiting the area, but for Bella she was enjoying some lunch…By sitting on a buyey as Vander Decken, but his coat and overalls a dark purple and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest over his heart as he ate a plate of provolone and Pepperoni sandwiches, with a few plain Tuna sandwiches mixed with the platter and keeping his back legs wrapped on the buey so he wont fall into the water and muscle freeze **(3).**

As he ate, with practice ease of using a pair of Binoculars and eating, he pulled out his binoculars and spied on Kyle and the Tennysons as Kyle, Ben and Max went on Captain Shaws boat.

Vander Decken: Well the Kraken is gonna attack, now show me Kyle what will you do?...though wait *Lowers the binoculars* she attacks hear here correct?

And as if to prove a point, the Kraken roared and attacked sending the buey the Japanese Bull shark fishman was on flying as he screamed but quickly pulled out a bubble wand and placed a flutter coat on himself as he landed in the water as he pushed up to the surface in his bubble and sawed the angery female attacking.

Vander decken: Ok mad mother, but *Looks at his ruined sandwiches* *Gets a fire in his eyes* No one ruins my lunc and gets away with it! But I won't attack the kraken as she is just pissed at loosing her children, no I will strike something else…

He said looking at the Friends of fish boat with an angery look.

Vander Decken: I'll get the ones who caused this! Paradox's and the toon gods warnings be dammed!

He said popping the flutter kick bubble and becoming Ripjaws in his original series form but the yellow stripes on his tail are purple and his eyes having purple near the edges as like a bullet he shot forward to the boat with the pochers in descise only for his eye to see someone going after Kyle who was now XLR8 to save the tourists that fell into the water.

All Ripjaws can tell was that the figure had the physic of a fishman and was dressed in a divers outfit minus the oxygen tanks.

Ripjaws: _why is he going to Kyle? Shit got to save the squirt._

He said taking off like a bullet becoming Fisher Tiger in his captain outfit but the coat was purple as he tackled the diver before he could strike Kyle as whoever it was struggled to get out of the sea bream fishmans iron grip as Fisher tiger swam a good distance away and onto the shore tackling the diver.

Diver: Let go of me!

The figure yelled in a male voice yelled as Fisher just pushed pressure on the diver.

Fisher Tiger: Who are you? And why are you trying to attack the boy?

Diver: Would you like to know.

He said as he kneed the sea bream fishman in the stomach causing him to let go and step back, as the diver oddly bended the water out of the grass and slammed Fisher Tiger into a tree as he gritted his teeth and from his omnitrix symbol **(4)** pulled two swords and charged at the figure wo seemed to smirk and pulled from the lake water and formed a dome that seemed to act like jelly surprising the Fishman.

Fisher tiger: Wha…

He started only to be stabbed in the stomach by a water spear as he stepped back and became Wootox, but had a half skirt as he reacted and sented a bolt of lightning on the dome causing it to spark as it also shocked the diver causing him to lose concentration as the wound closed causing the Kaju **(5)** to charge as he spined on his heel

Wootox: time to see what is under that mask of yours **Crushing claw!**

He yelled as he swipped his claw causing the mask to shatter and fall as the diver covered his face causing the Kajus six eyes to widen.

Wootox: It can't be…

The figure laugned and turned around revealing the face of what looks like kisames face, with beedy eyes and dark black eyes and sharp shark like teeth and gill marks on his cheeks, but has short blonde hair with green and blue streaks as he laughed cruelly

Fishman?: Surprised to see me again freak

Wootox: Akara…it's you…but what happened to you?

Akara: *Scoffs* the war happened Bella, after that stunt of you restarting the Multiverse many of us were spread all over, some settling into the cartoon relm, while others *Chuckles* well would you like to know.

He said forming and solidifying a sharp spear as the Kaju got into a defensive stance with his claws and ran forward to fight as Akara fought him blocking his claws and even with one hand bended the water to attack the kaju, forcing Wootox to move as he became Garmadon and entered his shadow mode as he formed a double bladed Nagira and fought back.

Lord Garmadon: why are you here Akara? Why are you attacking Kyle?

He asked as Akara just growled and moving to use his hand and bended the water onto his own into a fist form

Akara: **Hyakumaigawara Seiken (Hundred Tile True Punch)!**

He yelled punching the lego figure in the stomach causing him to gasp and send him flying through five trees and practically made a crack in the plastic body of the shadow lord as he gritted his teeth and swapped to be Jimbie but dressed in a dark purple Kimmoto with blue fishes **(6)** on them as he groaned and opened his kimmoto a bit and sawed the inditation as he used one hand to push himself up to a standing poise as gritted his teeth

Jimbie: How far have you gone Akara, you know water bending and had dreams _(Flashbacks to show Akara joking and talking To Bella who looked like Arlong blushing as it showed Akara looking like a bit of a surfer type with blonde hair and dressed in an open robe with a pair of swim trunks as they were near a lake)_ why did you inject yourself with Fishman DNA…was it to get even with me?

He said as he sawed Akara approach.

Akara: since you ask nicely, but I won't tell you my benefactor *pulls the water out of several trees to form a bubble*, but let me tell you this, you made a lot of enemies and people mad for the stunt you pulled yanking a human from reality.

He sad slamming the water bubble into the whale shark Fishman sending him skidding on the ground on to his stomach as he panted and looked up

Jimbie: He was a toon just like the people around here, I was just returning him home

Akara just gave him a look and summoned several water spears and stabbed Jimbie in the back to pin him as he bit his lip.

Akara: excuses, excuses *Places his foot on Jimbies back* dosent cover up what you did and what I will do to the boy, I will make sure he dies and Ben gets the omnitrix properly and restore order to this universe.

He said stepping off and walking to the lake water walking.

Akara: Do not interfear, or try to stop me, because nothing will stop me from killing that boy.

He said walking away as he sank into the lake leaving Jimbie alone with spears in his body and bleeding deeply.

Jimbie: Good to know, now I don't have to hold back or be sloppy fighting to gather info.

He said as he closed his eyes and turned grey as his back seemed to rip as out came the oil skeletal form of Hexxus, in his last form but not on fire or had his oil cape as he panted **(7)**

Hexxus: that was close, that Fishman attack really caused deep cracking damage on Garmadon and it passed onto me as Jimbie, my stomach caved in, several ribs punctured my lungs and heart, if I didn't layer henge after feeling the damage into Hexxus, I would have fallen unconcus for too long.

He said as he stepped out of the false body as he swept off his shoulders and formed his typical oil cloak however he got sad again.

Hexxus: Akara, what happened to you, you dreamed to explore the Avatar and One piece world and see Fishman island and train with the real Jimbie, you have changed…and not in a good way, I am sorry but I have to stop and…just don't let me do it. And hold on boyo, I promise to protect you.

Later on at night Bella now once Jimbie, but healed swam in the lake close to Captain Shaws boat. Only surfacing his eyes, hair and ears the whale shark fishman kept an ear and eye for kyle as he sawed the young shapeshifter come to Shaws boat and sawed the old captain dressed in scuba gear and held a harpoon gun.

Shaw: Hay first mate

Kyle: First mate?

Shaw: your my right hand man on this fishing trip

Kyle: got it

Jimbi *Thinking*: _Not bad kiddo, but if you were apart of the Sun pirates or heck even the straw hat pirates_

Shaw: and were gonna need your fish form

Kyle: I know, Im ready to back you up if I can.

Soon the boat left as Jimbie swam under it and looked at its retreating form.

Jimbie *Thinking* _all up to you boy, now to find Akara and stop him._

He said as he swam through the lake but quickly became Joe the pilot fish with the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach as he hid in the muck as he watched the Kraken pass by him.

Joe: that was close, but I can tell Kyle can take her

He said looking as Kyle became Nessy and was impressed by him as he continued to swim to find the half fishman.

Joe: Akara, where are you *slaps his forehead* oh wait I fought and got a lead on his aura I can use that.

He said closing his eyes and focusing as he felt Akara's aura

Joe: gocha!

He said rapid swimming to where he traced the aura and sawed it was the cannery as Akara, now having a new mask was helping the pochers confusing Joe.

Joe *Whispering* Akara, why are you helping the pochers, you love animals…unless *eyes widened* Akara, no you are gonna kill them…I won't let your deeds happen.

He said as he waited for Akara to be alone as the other pochers left as he quickly surfaced and yelled.

Joe: AKARA! 

He yelled causing Akara to look down into the peir and laughed seeing the tiny Pilot fish but reconizing him as Bella.

Akara: so you survived, heh you always seemed to always survive even the deadliest of stabbings, even you.

Joe: what are you planning to do with those pochers

Akara *Grinning under his mask*: After they fulfilled there usefulness to lure the Kraken and tire out Kyle, I will kill him and get the omnitrix from him and then take you to my payer after putting these pochers to sleep for even hurting the krakens children.

That caused Joe to frown with disappointment

Joe: good to know, it makes it easier for me to do this

He said becoming a Fishman, which resembles one of his voice actors portrayers the Sherif of Nogginham but had his wide eyes and black lips and head fin on his head and webbed fingers **(8)** as he quickly bended the water and broke the peir sending Akara into the water and like a fast bullet punched Akara.

Akara: so you are gonna be that way are you?

He asked as Joe just glared and spoke

Joe: yes, and If I have to kill you *raises a fist* then so be it **Karakusagawara seiken (Arabesque tile true punch)**

He yelled thrusting his fist forward sending Akara flying away from the Cannery with the force of a strong pressure of water creating a rip in his chest as he zipped forward and quickly bended an air bubble around him as he became Bartholomu Kuma, but the black replaced with Purple on his shirt and pants and the omitrix symbol on his right shoulder as he quickly removed his glove as he got on the ground and stood structured as he held his foot down and held a palm forward.

Bartholomu Kuma: **Ursus Shock palm thrust**

He yelled ready to use his devils fruit skills to strike the half fishman…only to his surprised to be grabbed on the wrist by a fast healed Akara who had his free hand on his stomach which was glowing due to using water bending to heal him.

Akara: you haven't lost your touch or strength, but so haven't I, and *quickly grabs and breaks the air bubble as the Pacifica gasped for air* you are not the only one who trained with the fishman.

He said as with almighty strength threw the cyborg as he felt the numbing effects of water slowing him down as Akara concentrated the water around the devils fruit user to crush him only for the pacifica to turn into Manboshi **(9)** who swam away as he drew his sword and held it forward.

Manboshi: **Shitchin Banpo (All the treasure)**

He yelled slashing forward at Akara causing a Jaggard slash to form as he broke half his mask only for Akara to grab his sword and with a palm thrust struck the Ompha merman and sended him crashing into the lake bed as he smirked.

Akara: you are strong Bella, but are still bellow me in underwater combat, as long as I am in the water you can never hope to beat me.

He said as Manboshi pushed himself up onto his tail as he looked up

Manboshi *thinking* _then maybe it's time to even the playing field_

He thought as he took a deep breath his lungs and belly practically expanding as Akara was confused.

Akara: what are you…

He started only to be surprised as Manboshi exhaled and caused the water to practically push out causing Akara be forced to land on the lake floor and held on as around them the water seemed to go away into a circle as above them was an air bubble standing up Akara looked at the downed and land logged merman who was dripping with water the same with him as he laughed.

Akara: hahahaah, impressive learned that from " home for petecular children"? **(10)** you were always a power sponge and always adaptable, but tell me why on earth to make a water arena? You know as long as I have water I can always take you down.

He said forming a water whip to lash at the merman as the third son of Neptune looked up defiantly.

Manboshi: So I can do this

He yelled as in a flash he became Ghost Rider in his movie form and human form, but has the omnitrix symbol on his chest and a cross choker around his neck as he took of his chain and using pyrokinsis **(11)** to ignite the chains and started to whiplash at Akara who bended the water to block and attack the rider however all the water that touched turned to steam as the half fish man then charged to punch the rider, coating his hand in water only for the ghost rider to become Fukaboshi and blocked the punch with his trident and then do a upper stab on the blunt side pushing him up.

Fukaboshi: Akara we were friends for a long time *slams him down* but I know the war had changed many things even you, but you are not the only one who had to face the changes of loss and had to regain all that I lost

He said slamming a fist into Akara causing his mask to fall off as Fukaboshi started to tear up

Fukaboshi: Akara…Look, I am really sorry but I just can't let you kill Kyle, he is too important to this new world *raises his triton* so all I ask is for you to forgive me

He said as he used his tail and threw Akara up as he spinned his weapon

Fukaboshi: **Koin Ryusui so (Flying time spear)**

He yelled as multiple thrusts sented Akara flying as wounds ripped into his suit as he looked at Bella/Fukaboshi as he felt himself loosing concusnus

Akara *Thinking* _heh still the same soft heart, but lion hearted fighter, all I can think about is to wish you good luck you are gonna need it, I sorry we couldent explore Fishman Island together._

He said as the pushing thrusts popped the bubble dome causing the whole area to fall back to normal as the half fishman just floated bleeding as Fukaboshi swam up transforming into Black manta in his "Brave and the bold form" with the omnitrix symbol on his chest and has two starfish hair clips on his antenne as he swam up to the bleeding unconcus half fishman as he gently tapped him and bubbled him in a ocean blue gem bubble.

Black Manta: I gocha Anki, just sleep and dream of the good times and well, I just hope you can see Fishman Island.

He said tapping the bubble making it vanish to a location only he knows, as he then floated on his back looking at the moon.

Black Manta: what a day and what an event *gets sad as show in his eyes* Akara…who was the one who you talked to? Why did that person want Kyle? *Cluches his head* uggg many questions, and little answers *starts to swim to where Kyle and the tennysons are* no matter I'll learn on the way so now to check on my ward and see how he faced the bad guys.

He said as he swam close to the cannery and sawed the fight was all wrapped up with Kyle punching shawl and hanging him to as he "grinned"

Black Manta: way to go kiddo, way to go

He said swimming off to shore proud of his watch and growing a bit of respect on his ward, though heavy hearted on what he did to an old friend of his/her and had only this in mind.

Black Manta *Thinking* _how many more I will loose in the effort to protect you Kyle…_

 **Authors notes:** well you have it there folks some bigger power wants Kyle dead but luckully Bella is there to stop them and now Kyle can become the Kraken as shown in the original. Now then next chapter, while Kyle and the tennysons go to visit Vera, Bella recives a letter to meet with an old journalist friend of hers and split clones an echo echo clone to watch over Kyle and the tennysons. However on the real Bellas side it's a fight of sound when her friends boss betrays them, and on the clones side, it's a fight to stall the limaxs.

1)at times when Bella is underwater in an aquatic form she will think under water or as shown as Joe talk under water

2) Nii=Ni san meaning brother

3) when Bella uses a devils fruit user and gets splashed in non-salty water, there powers get deatctivated and gains an effect similar to muscle numbness.

4) Bella even when transformed can mimic how a gem can summon weapons.

5) It's what I call all power ranger monsters, as a whole species

6) Like Bella, everytime Bella turns into Jimbie his Kimmoto will be different

7) It's a technique Bella invented that was inspired by Orochimarus rebirth technique, however it's a layered henge (and Bella can alter her genetic insides)

8) Joe the fish can turn into a merman and fishman, both which will psudoly look like what his voice actor played

9) Bella has two ways of transforming, a purple flash or she litiary shifts like how Ben shifted when the omnitrix short circuited

10) In referring to Emma bloom from " home for peculiar children" who possesses aerokinic abilities and due to her genetic manipulation on herself, can mimic that to make air bubble rooms

11) As Ghost Rider, Bella keeps a cross choker which prevents the rider from coming out on his own unless she gives the order and helps control the riders more "violent attitudes" however the cross allows Bella to turn into rider form in sunlight and as Jhonny Blaze be immune to fire and to use pyrokinsis.

(New forms)

Fukaboshi (One piece)

Hordy Jhones (One piece)

Vander Decken (One piece)

Ripjaws (OS) purple replaced his yellow stripes and has purple circles on the edges

Fisher Tiger (One piece)

Wootox (SPD Power rangers)

Jimbie (One Pice)

Hexxus (Furngully the last rainforest)

Joe the pilot fish (Help Im a fish!)

Bartholomu Kuma (One piece)

Ghost Rider/Jhonny Blaze (Movie Verse: Ghost rider/Spirit of vengeance)

Black Manta (The batman, the brave and the bold)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** New chapter new adventure as two things happen as Bella meets a old friend and a Echo Echo clone spys on a retirement villiage as slimy slime aliens steal the seniors

 **Chapter 4 A perment retirement or a Symphony of Pain**

The desert, one word and it is hot as on the roof of a seniors home in a senior was Bella in the form of Chamalien, but with a purple omnitrix symbol and the middle green part of his eye, a dark purple as he moaned both borad and scorching on the rooftop of Veras home as he was waiting for the Tennysons to come

Chamalien: Uggg, this is soooo boring, why did I make this decision to wait on a roof *Lays on his back* so hot, why do some seniors come here when they could do so in florida, ugg *gets up* no we can't rent a condo here **(1)** *looks at his omnitrix symbol* no Sensei Garmadon or Whitebeard wont count as they are still spry…the same with King Candy and now we are not using the horned king *Starts paceing* he is old but he is a lich and people here will smell a rat…*has a deadpan face* we are not using Rachet, or Ultra Magnus in there animated forms and we are not calling any old folks we know to poise just to get us a condo but there is one problem THERE ARE LIMAXS HERE MORONS!

He yelled covering his mouth and quickly going invisable and hiding however none of the seniors responded at his yell as he sighed as he got back on the roof.

Chameleon: Guys I know it's hot and its annoying and I know some of the heat resisting fellas think it will be better but we need to be incognetto and in private to wait.

He said only to hear a phone ring

Chamalien: my Iphone? Whos calling, hope it's not Jay wanting to prank some more

He said as he pulled out a iphone in a purple case and answered it seeing it was a text message as he smiled

Chamelion: Sportori, amazing Joyclne, it's really her ah man I haven't seen her in ages, I hope she is doing ok as a reporter *quickly types* 'how are you Joy? Doing ok after the dimension war?'

He typed as he sented it only to get a response quickly.

Chamalien 'I am doing ok, I miss you and wish to catch up for old times, plus, I have something to tell you and to give to you, it's really important and someone wants to meet you as well, so come to this town at this address I will be in a restraint called the "Cozy Nook" also remember the first time we met? (Winky Emoji)' *Laughs* Oh joy, but wait *looks down at the house* I need to keep an eye on Kyle, its not like I can be in two places at once *lightbulb moment* oh wait I can.

He said as he slapped his omnitrix symbol and became Echo echo and split into two.

Bella Echo Echo **(2)** : ok you watch over Kyle as I meet with Joyclne, and please, don't go overborard or do something stupid…or ruin plot purposes.

Echo Echo Clone: Don't worry boss the others state they won't.

It said as Echo echo gave one last look and sighed as he became Hsi Wu with the omnitrix symbol on the back of his right hand as the clone became Rico revolta with the omnitrix symbol on his hat as he sat on the roof.

Hsi Wu: just don't break my trust, I maybe far but I can still sense you guys so behave

Rito Revolta: Don't worry boss women, we will behave and keep Kyle safe…what are we keeping him safe from?

That caused the sky demon to sigh

Hsi Wu: just keep an eye out for slime alien hostiles or Old people acting hostile.

He said flying off as the skeleton Kaju waved goodbye

Rito Revolta: ok Bella I shall

Sits down and pulls out a pair of binoculars to spy, thankfully making himself invsiable.

(with Bella/Hsi Wu)

As the sky demon flew through the air he started to think about his old friend.

Hsi Wu: Joy, I can't belive it has been 190 cartoon years since I restarted the multiverse and ended the dimensional war, I hope she is having fun as a journalist and gathering info *chuckles* Joy the info broker, knowing her she is still info Breaking, or she has lived her dreams to work as a newspaper reporter.

He said coming to a small town that seemed…content like route 66 but at the same time not route 66 as the Sky Demon felt a smige of noslongia as he casted a genjutu on himself and flew down as he transformed into Drago, but the grey part of his shirt was now a dark purple and had a black ribbon choker with a flame badge on his neck and his omitrix symbol on his right shoulder blade as he casted a second Genjutu on himself to make the other humans perceive he was human **(3)**

Drago: No to find the restraunt, I hope it's not super far…or have pie please let them have chocolate pie

He said with a drool attack as he wondered around as he got into a childish pout.

Drago: Uggg, where is the fricken restraunt, I know I should have asked but at the same time considering how tempermental and impacent Drago is let's not take the risk *pause* Drago no denying it you are a hot head *Frowns and gets a tickmark as he walks off* I am serious Dragon boy, you have issues and even though we worked them out, you still have a trigger temper and that is way worst then your pops that you and Shendu needs to…

However any other words were cutte doff when he bumped into someone and made them fall.

Drago: gahhh _Gomen_ I am really sorry about that

Female voice: that's ok, it usually happens eh Dragon boy?

Said a female voice surprising Drago as he looked down and sawed a young women of 25 with long red hair tied in a single pony tail and had on a red and brown business suit, and had fair skin however she had sunglasses over her eyes and a camera bag on her right shoulder as she smiled as Drago picked her up and smiled.

Drago: I am not a dragon boy I am a proud half dragon with a proud ancestory.

He said as the women smiled and gently took her glasses off revealing one Green eye and one clear milky white eye showing it's blind as she smiled

Women: hello Bella, it's really nice to see you again

She said as Drago smiled and cheered and grabbed the women in a hug.

Drago: hahah, Joyclne, Joy Oh my gosh it's you it's really you and wow…you had changed *grows sad* your eye

He started placing her down as the women or Joyclne placed her sunglasses back on her face.

Joy: a small price to pay after using my Europhic power in that eye for so long and not having it healed by a master healer.

She said as Drago gave a sad smile and transformed into Shendu, at a more human size, but as tall as Franky **(4)** and gently took the sunglasses off and placed a palm on her milky white eye and focusing the power of the horse talisman healed the eye revealing a pinkish color.

Shendu: Well cant still get rid of that pink eye color from your power

He said pulling out an eye patch as Joy laughed and placed it on.

Joy: true well it's a price to pay to blow people up with a camera now come on let's go to the cozy Nook, they have the best Chicken Tenders and Grilled cheese and the yummiest Chocolate pie.

She said as Shendu swapped to become Basil Karlo in human form as he raised his hands up.

Basil Karlo: There are a god!

He said as Joy laughed

Joy: Come on we got a lot to catch up on

She said grabbing the clay creatures hand as they went to the restraunt.

(Scene change: the retirement villiage)

Back with the echo Echo clone, who was still Rico spying for the tennyson's

Rico Revolta: Where are you tennysons? Come on Bella is doing something cool and some of us are still here waiting.

He said only to catch the eye of the rustbucket as he 'grinned'

Rico Revolta: Finally here

He said tapping the omnitrix and becoming Ghostfreak as he floated close invisable as he watched Max introduce Vera as Vera pinched Ben and Kyle till Kyle gently pushed her arms off

Vera: and what is your name?

She asked as Kyle placed his hands behind his head

Kyle: I go by 12 names. Kyle, Wildmutt, fourarms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Heatblast and Nessy.

He said as Ghostfreak facepalmed

Ghostfreak: Show off, but still waaaaayyyy behind me or Bella as that is who I am.

He said floating ahead and phasing into the house and becoming , but the blue of his costume now a dark purple and has the omnitrix symbol on his belt as he changed perspective of the group to make them not be able to see him as he watched the tennysons step in.

Ben *Sniffs around* Ugg, why do old peoples houses always smell like sweaty socks

Kyle (Whispering to him): Ben Ixnay on the sultingtay

Ben: I don't see you enjoying this yet

He said as Kyle pinched Ben

Kyle: At least I am not complaing

Ben: Oww

: Geeze hard head and a bit of a bully, and wost of all allows his anger to get the best of him.

The psychic stated as he stepped out using Ghostfreaks intangablity to look around and glared sensing the Limaxs that took the senior citizens.

: so you all come and took the innocent froggies as Bella would have called you all, but now it's up to us to protect the old folk

He said flying **(5)** onto the roof to wait for Kyle and Ben to leave to mess around.

: Which probably shouldn't be too long.

He said retransforming into Ghostfreak and slipping in watching the Tennysons mull and hang out as he then quickly hid in a closet and became YellowJacket, but with the omnitx symbol on his Chest as he shrank and crawled out and arranging his lasers into wings **(6)** as he flew out and snuck onto the ceiling as he watched Vera prep dinner and setted it out on the table which was a coliflower/porkchop Geletion.

Yellowjacket *Whispering* Like brother like sister though now (Sees Kyle scarf it down) I'm curious to want to taste it *Shakes his head* maybe later, because after this they will sneak out and I still need to spy on thi,

He said flying out using Ghostfreaks intangablity to phase out to outside to wait for Ben and Kyle to come out which didn't take to long as they got out and started to walk around as Yellowjacket followed them still shrinked.

Kyle: I admit Ben, this place is anything but cool

Ben: yeah its down right boring.

He said as Kyle got a michivous look on his face

Kyle: How about I make it less boring

He said making Ben confused as a hiding armored shrinking villain shook his head knowing what Kyles plan is as Kyle activated the omnitrix as he and Ben grinned michivously.

Ben: All heros have some sort of dark side

He said as Kyles grin grew bigger.

Kyle: I Know!

He said becoming Ghostfreak as he poised slightly as Ben clapped

Ben: now where is something we can mess with.

He said as he and Ghostfreak looked around as Ghostfreak spoted a golf cart, and 'smirked'

Ghostfreak: that Golfcart sit in the passenger's seat I've driven one before

He said as he floated and sat down in the driver's seat as ben sat in the passenger's seat as Yellow jacket rolled his eyes and flew onto the roof of the golf cart.

YellowJacket: you may be going off script, but you are doing some clasics

He said sitting on the roof of the cart and becoming Sensei Garmadon, crosslegged and invisable to everyone as Ghostfreak went invisable in his own way as he started the golf cart.

Ghostfreak: even someone as mature as me likes to mess around for a bit Ben.

He said as the Lego Darkness nature ninja rolled his eyes.

Garmadon: oh please I am 23 physically in my real form and 7 centurys years old yet I still at times easily immature to mature…blame genetics and the fact I took the limiter off **(7)**

He said as Ghostfreak drove the golf cart as Garmadon used chakra to hold on as Ghostfreak drove through the suburb with it as several seniors stared confused and with surprised faces.

Ben: What? Ain't you guys ever seen a self-driving golf cart? Wave of the future people!

He said as Garmadon laughed at that joke.

Garmadon: haha got to remember that, maybe in the Teen Titans Go universe using Telekinisis or (Wiggles his clawed hand to raise his shadow to form…a finger) a bit of "Shadow Play"

He said as Ghostfreak sniffed the air and stopped the cart and parked it

Ben: What is it?

Ghostfreak: I smell something tasty, follow me

He said as Ghostfreak became visable as he flew to the smell as Ben and the invisable shadow ninja following and hid behind a bush, as they sawed the item that had the smell and it was…

Ghostfreak/Garmadon: Pie!

They said in unison as Garmadon became Papyrus but his gloves and scarf are purple with the omnitrix symbol on the back of his right hand as he bit a tree to hold back growling for the sweet treat.

Papyrus: WHY MUST I STAY INVISABLE AND NOT FLAUNCE THE PIE UNLESS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM FORGETTING SOMETHING!

He yelled glad to be invisable that even his voice is invisable as Ghostfreak snuck to be invisable to steal the pie as he sawed an old lady try to swat a fly but had a hard time doing as Ghostfreak 'smiled'

Ghostfreak: *Snickers* too fast for you lady

He said as the fly got onto the ceiling as the lady jumped onto it and ate it grossing the electonurite out.

Ghostfreak: Woah! Ninja old lady!

He said floating away as Papyrus got out of bitting the tree as he looked at the two and then slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

Papyrus: AHAH I FORGOT LIKE BEN HE LEFT THE PIE BECAUSE A LIMAX MADE IT AND WAS SURPRISED BUT WHY LEAVE IT?

He said as he watched both Kyle/Ghostfreak and Ben left as he tilted his head as he walked up to the pie turning into Zim, but his tunic a light purple the same with the red ovals of his PAK and a omnitrix symbol over his heart as he used the spider legs feature on his PAK to reach the pie

Zim: I am sure it's a-ok

He said sneaking off onto a rootop of the house and ate a crumb and gagged

Zim: Bleggg, alien pie and even though I am an alien myself that is still gross as my tounge feels human, luckully you don't go though life without knowing a few tricks.

He said as he placed the pie on his lap and then his hands glowed with atomic energy as he touched the pie and changed it to a chocolate pie as he ate it whole as he wipped a bit of the chocolate off.

Zim: Gotta love pies and treats and being able to use Firestorms **Subatomic manipulation** to change the yucky pie to a good one he said looking down and sensing the limax Marty going down the street as Ben and Ghostfreak followed as he narrowed his eyes.

Zim: So you are gonna get the limax involve eh Ky-boy

He said eating the pie and then becoming San, but has a purple hoodie and slippers as he teleported onto the top of the golf cart quietly and gently.

San: Make it interesting Kiddo

He said as the human, alien ghost and skeleton followed Marty to a gate where there were several dumpsters and watched as Marty took a wrapped bundle and to there surprise (minus Sans) sawed the old man stretch over the gate and then back to normal.

Ghostfreak: he's not a garbage man and there's no truck in sight, I'll go check it out

Ben: What shall I do?

Ghostfreak: stay here for now

He said as he phased through gate as San stared as Ghostfreak watched the old man push the Dumpster aside and dropped the bundle down it.

Ghostfreak: Strong old man

He said as San groaned at what he did as Old man Marty turned his head 360 and sawed Ben and glared oddly at the invisable Sans surprising him

San *Thinking* What?

He thought as Ghostfreak got in the passenger's seat as Ben got in the drivers seat

Ghostfreak: Were off!

He yelled as he looked at Ben

Ghostfreak: please tell me you can drive?

Ben: Yeah I do I watched you!

He yelled starting the cart driving at full speed as in a panic became Hsi Wu and used his claws to hold on as the Old man phased through the gate no problems.

Hsi Wu: this is why some 10 year olds can't drive or 13 should learn to think in there minds!

He said as Ghostfreak shook Bens shoulder

Ghostfreak: Faster Ben!

Ben: Trying!

He yelled as Kyle became Diamondhead and shot Diamondshards at the old man only for them to go through them as the old man shot an arm out and grabbed the sky Demons leg though neither the ten year old or the omnitrix user could see that surprising the demon sorrcer.

Hsi wu: Don't know how you can see me, but it's time for you to cut your losses.

He said using his claws to slice the old man's arm off to let him go as like a Slingshot Hsi Wu flew off flapping his wings as the Limax in discise continued to chase Ben and Kyle though was more confused on something else.

Hsi Wu: how can he see me when I was invisable that is impossible to see me when I am in that state, this is getting suspicious, I need to interrogate a Limax to learn.

Later at night a group of Limaxs were talking to one another…however about a certain half toon

Limax: One of the scouts founded the half toon our benifactors have told us to find

Limax 2: did he get her?

Limax 1: I afraid not she resisted and sliced our scouts hand and flew off as that winged imp sky demon, she is gone now into hiding

Limax 2: Ill tell the scouts to keep an eye on her, our benifactors promised us all the seniors we can get from the next town and a heat reactor to keep us going, but make sure you and the others get the rest of them, I'll meet you at the mother ship later.

He said walking off leaving the limax alone as he growled.

Limax: why is the scout leader even going after that hybrid, she is abnormal with those kiddy forms that young humans seen on TV, but she is a omnitrix user like the blonde hared boy, heh I wonder if the Commander will want to take the boy.

He said only for him to gasp as it felt something grab him in the area where the heart was supposed to be as it was forcefully dragged into an allyway as it turend to his true form as he was shocked to see a heart outside its body but a white color as around it was a blue aura as it approached a shadow that was shaped like a skeleton…a certain short skeleton

Sans: a child and abormal huh? Bad choice of words to state to someone like me

He said his eye glowing blue with a glint.

San: Now tell me who was it that paid you to get my host?

(earlier where Bella is)

Both Joy and Drago who was back to being Bella who was dressed in a Fitted coat and black jeans from the world ends with you topped with sneakers as she and Joy were laughing at a funny story Bella told as Bella at a lunch she ordered.

Joy: you really never changed did you?

Bella: Nope, cant mess with the classic that is me

Joy: No kidding, and still rocking 23, I thought you can change your age if you wanted to?

Bella: Can, just sticking with what I am comfortable in, even though I may look 18, fools the masses silly.

She said as she and Joy laughed as Joy gave a small sad smile.

Joy: it has been to long

She said as Bella gave a small smile and became Agent Venom but his spider mark being purple and the omnitrix symbol on his shoulder as he slirped on his Coke

Agent Venom: yeah, 5 millinia since the toon universeal war and more so during my travels.

He said as Joy was surprised and grew worried that people will panic at the symboite host hero

Joy: Um are you…

Agent Venom: Relax, I altered the persepective of everyone to see me as my human form, just something I learned in my travels.

He said as Joy laughed at that.

Joy: that's always you Bella, never stoping to grow, just as I never stop gathering info which is why I called you here *gets solumn* its Danniel, that scientist you knew fromyour old training days, he is in this new Ben ten timeline and he is passing out Europhic drugs to people.

She said shocking Agent Venom who became Megatron, but at a human size and in his prime form with the omnitrix symbol replacing his Decepticon symbol as he grabbed Joys wrist as she just looked at him.

Megatron (TFPrime): are you telling the truth and be honest because if you lied to me…

Joy: I witnessed several transformed, one of them a young girl of 12 who died because of her age and her horrid mother forced her to take it

She said calmly as the decpticon leader letted her arm go as he pressed his forehead on the countertop as he looked at her sensing no decite.

Megatron (TFPrime) what is your plan, I know that look you have a plan and idea.

Joy: I do *pulls out a flashdrive*I have information me and several others collected on the Europic users and a folder with the users, but we need help and I made contact with a news caster and runner of this own newspaper company named Nico Sangeras who setted up residence in this town, he asks to meet you and talk about getting the research published in the newspaper to get the public knowing about Europhics and the danger it can give.

She said as Megatron became Bella as she looked at her.

Bella: that is a big gamble you are playing and may get a lot of targets on your back.

Said Bella as Joy just took her sunglasses off and looked at her with a smile.

Joy: I know the risks, but as a reporter I am willing to take them, the truth needs to be told and you just cant hide this forever, and I can tell you don't want to drag that new omnitrix user Kyle into a mess like this…

She said as Bella became Loki in his marvel movie form but in more casual cloths as he looked away standing before looking at her again with a sad look.

Loki: he is only a boy with a powerful watch…he wont survive, especially if he is not willing to kill those who have fallen to there sin *sigh* Ok I will allow this but you are gonna be body guarded by me until this threat cools off.

Joy just waved a hand as she pointed to her pink eye

Joy: Trust me I can take care of myself a ok *Her phone sounds an alarm as she pulls it out* Shoot I got to meet my friends at the meeting, and you miss shapeshifter needs to see Nico to finalize this.

She said as Loki re-became Bella and saluted

Bella: I shall and will Joy, I'll meet you and the others at um *Blushes and grins* can you tell me where both Nicos office and the place you are gonna meet your fellow reporters are?

She asked as Joy laughed and gave her a pice of paper. Later Bella walked down the street to a building that seemed to be a news News tower as she walked in reading which door leads to Nicos office and was surprised to hear music.

Bella: Huh?

She wondered as she stepped in as she sawed the office had speakers in the back and sawed a male of about 40, but still fit with short messy black hair with a few white streaks dressed in blue suit with musical scores on it and brown eyes as he looked up as he sawed Bella who looked at him.

Bella: Um, hi my name is bella and are you Nico Sangeras?

That caused the adult to look up and smile

Nico: But of course I am and are you Arabella or Bella to her friends?

He asked as Bella calmed down and smiled and nodded

Bella: I sure am and I am glad you are allowing me to talk to you sir.

She said coming in and sitting down as she looked around at the speakers confused on the loud music.

Bella: Um *Covers her ears* Question, what is with the loud music? I mean no offence but we are trying to talk to each other I don't think it's good manners to play such loud music.

She said as Nico looked a smige sheepish as he lowered the volume of the speakers.

Nico: I am sorry about that , but I love music and it helps relax me especially on hard emotional times as stated by what happened with this what did your friend Joy said?

Bella: Europhic drug, it's a drug that when in a person it transforms them into there own deepest desire/fenishs, like for example a guy who loves bondage takes the medicine and he becomes a mummy bonded with bonds or a another person who likes junk food and becomes a blob of gluttony of snacks *Moves her chair away from Nico* I hate people like that they just wallow in their own sin its beyond gross.

She said not knowing Nico was frowning as she continued her tired

Nico: and if you face these Erophics what would you do to them?

Bella: No hesitation, depending on who they are and how far they are in there own fenish, I will kill them, they do not deserve to live or stay alive at all.

She said as Nico seemed to frown but exhaled.

Nico: That is a bit drastic, but I will help your friend Joyclen isn't it? With this Eruophic threat and get the people to know about the drugs.

Bella: Awsome and come one Joy wants to meet you to talk up some plans on telling the public along with a few other reporter friends she knows I will guide you…

She started only for Nico to place a hand on her shoulder.

Nico: there is no need, I'll go talk to her and the others, you stay here and listen to some music, it wont be long and I will come to pick you up after our meeting.

He said as Bella nodded though a bit reluctant.

Bella: Well…ok if you want to…

She said sitting down as Nico stepped out but slipped on a pair of Ear buds connected to an Ipod in his pocket as he putted on a ugly face in a frown.

Nico: so that is the shapeshifting brat that Danniel warned me about, even though she hadn't transformed the vibrations feeling off her are strong as she is repressing her power and Joy, the Demon Photographer, well I think I can kill two birds with one stone he said with a feral grin as he stepped out, as the sound of ripping was hured.

A hour or two later Bella was still in the office after listening to a few of her CDs and then becoming Beetle as he sat cross legged after reciveing a call from his clone about the Limax oddly seeing him as Hsi Wu when he altered perspective around himself.

Beetle: I don't know what is wrong *Looks at a clock on Nicos desk* he has been gone for almost two hours, I wonder what could be taking him.

He said as he decided out of boredom to look around his desk and filing cabinet and sawed in his desk were CDs and there wasn't much in his filing Cabinet

Beetle: Weird, I thought for a newspaper reporter he would have more information and data.

He said however stopped as his horns vibrated as he felt like he huerd something and felt something as he felt his feet curl **(8)**

Beetle: what the? An earthquake or EchoEchos species attacking? This feels weird I better leave and check where I am feeing those vibrations

He said going to the door and tried to open it but was surprised to see it was locked.

Beetle: what the? Its locked Alright then, bad choice door because I must now *Raises a leg* KICK!

He said as he kicked it only for it to not budge as he felt a pain in his leg causing him to freeze as he felt a shiver up his spine.

Beetle *Tears falls down his eyes* bad idea, really bad idea.

He said as he felt the wood of the door and felt a jolt of pain from his other forms inside of him and the omnitrix **(9)**

Beetle: what this even wards off the demon sorcers, or even Cradic or any ghosts…unless I do this…

He said becoming Gentlemen Ghost but his white outfit was a dark purple minus his cane and monecole as he tried to phase through the floor but was shocked and was pushed back feeling his cloths turn black and revealing his real form for a second before returning invisable.

Gentlemen Ghost: What the? Even the floor is warded and *walks to the wall and tries to phase through but was shocked* gehhh *Rubs his hand* even the walls are warded, what the heck is going on? Why is Nico preventing me from leaving *Sits on the desk* I need to get out to figure out where those Vibrations are coming from, but how can I?

He said outloud as he looked down and sawed the desk and got an idea. The camera then goes outside as the desk was thrown out the window creating a hole as Beetle walked up to the hole and flew down laughing.

Beetle: one way to get out and that is to throw a desk *places his hands on his hips* Now to figure out where those vibrations are coming from, I don't know if they are causing an earthquake or attempting to cause one.

He said however his eyes caught on something as he bended down to push away some of the debre as he founded a three ringed binder with the words "Europhic users" on front confusing him.

Beetle: what on earth? Why would Nico have a folder on Euophic users

He said as he pocketed the binder in hammerspace as staying in the cursed Beetle form he felt the vibrations as he came to where he felt them come from and sawed to his surprise it was a town hall.

Beetle: What the? But this is where Joy told me to come after talking to Nico, what is going on.

He said as he ran in and opened the doors and was shocked at the sight that horrored him…inside it looked like a war zone, bodies collapsed on the floor dead, there ears bleeding and impacts on the wall as if a fight happened with explosions and on the wall with a steal beam stabbed in her stomach was

Beetle: Joy…No

He yelled running up to the erophic as he gently pulled the steel beam and lowered her to the ground.

Beetle: Joy…what happened to you *Looks at her hand and sees her camera* you were fighting someone or something but who?

He said looking at the bodies and becoming Bella as she started to study the bodies

Bella: all the bodies look like their brains have been scrambled from the inside as seen with the bleeding from the ears, possibility a high vibration attack, but how it can't be a Sonorosian, I use there DNA as echo echo and they don't cause such vibrations from such a distance unless evolved or a giant it has to be somewho… **(10)**

Nicos voice: Or someone!

Yelled Nicos voice causing Bella to jump into action and look on stage to see Nico as he grinned but oddly looks a bit ruffled up confusing her.

Nico: what are you doing here? And what the heck happened to you?

She asked as Nico laughed as odd music started to play all over.

Nico:A bit of a brush with a stubborn fool who thinks she can beat me and reveal the truth on the europhic virus, but as brave as she was she failed as even her healing factor wasn't enough to stop a fatal wound such as a steel grander stabbing her.

Bella: why are you talking like that you act as if *eyes widened as she felt the vibrations that seemed to becoming…* you fought her youself

Nico grined evily as the music seemed to up tempo higher and higher

Nico: exactally Omnitrix heroine

He said as he suddenly transformed as his muscles bulged leaving only his pants as he became a human sized version of TFanimated Soundwave but with speakers on his shoulders and stomach and on his palms and blue eyes and a closed battle mask and was colored a purplish pink color as buttons that you can see on a speaker were on his chest as he letted out a "HAH" sending out strong vibrations from all his speakers as Bella covered her ears feeling the vibrations push on her as feeling no choices she became Cluemaster, but his orange outfit a light lilaci color minus the numbers on his belly as using his/her ablity to alter her/his biology made his insides rubber and Jelly to absorb the impact of the soundwaves.

Erophic Nico: **hahah, of course the studies of you being able to manipulate your body are true half breed, but so long as you have the omnitrix on to keep that DNA stable**

He said as he mighty leaped and punched Cluemaster in the stomach and practically sented the large villain flying through the wall and out of town hall and onto the street as he leaned up panting as he looked and sawed Nico step out.

Cluemaster: Nico *Coughs and spits out some blood and spit* why are you doing this? You're a reporter you are supposed to help people.

He said as Nico laughed

Nico?: **first off call me soundmaster and second bah, the power of the news gives you power to tell or never tell, and on certain things with the right motivation**

He said in a sneering tone as Cluemaster became Beetle as he pulled out his bow and arrows.

Beetle: in other words bribes and cover ups, but that is not what the newspaper is about its about telling the people what they need to know and they need to know about the Europhic drugs and the danger it shows on people.

He yelled only for the Soundmaster to laugh

Soundmaster: **you cannot stop the growth of Europhics it is the next step of human evolution and if what I was told from Daneil, the perfect way to stand up to the alien freaks that plague our world, and take that omnitrix from the corpse of Kyle Tennyson and Ben tennyson**

He said causing Beetle to gasp as the former Dimension protector scientist broke the number one rule…never reveal plot points.

Beetle *Tearing up* Monster **49 Shots!**

He yelled as with rapid speed fired 49 arrows from his bow only for Soundmaster to laugh and creating a sound dome destroyed the arrows as he laughed and sented a soundwave pulse pushing Beetle back as he became quickly Carnage in his first animated form as he impacted on a wall feeling the symbiote trying to painfully detatch.

Carnage: Come on symby stay together on me.

He said as he got on all fours and watched as Soundmaster walk up to him as he growled and knows he has to get away as he looked down.

Carnage: Please let this be the sewer part.

He said becoming Armadrillo but with purple eyes and a purple omnitrix symbol as he turned his hands into drills and dug a hole into the sewers as Soundmaster came to the hole as he laughed.

Soundmaster: **So hiding like the rat you are ? how pathetic but the sympathy isn't over yet it but soon it will be curtains for you!**

He said jumping in as he walked through the sewers but turned oddly the volume down as he searched for the half toon through the sewers, while with Bella, still in the form of Armadrillo but water walking to hide his footsteps as he went through the sewers and hid behind a wall as he sighed.

Armadrillo: that was close, really close but now comes a new issue how to beat him, even saiga had problems beating Ochiai with his camera and power *gets a bit mad at the music playing* and really wish the music will stop, I Can still hear it from hear *Looks at his omnitrix symbol* guys what is it? *pause* the europhics changed? They need to be in contact with what there desire is *Light bulb moment* then that is and why he was playing music to keep his powers flowing…and that gives me an idea

He said pressing his omnitrix symbol and becoming Shriek but the blue parts are replaced with purple as he adjusted his suits sound frequency to mute the surrounding airways, which was noticed by soundmaster who chuckled

Soundmaster: _**Nice try brat, but even if you create a dampenter to hid yourself I can still sense your foot prints via vibrations**_

He said adjusting his speakers to feel the slight heart beat and foot steps as he smirked as he hured them as he sented a sound blast to attack hitting something as he 'smirked' and went up to it not noticing two figures as he went up to the debree and kicked it away and was surprised to see a grey clay substance as he was shocked more so to see green eyes and a broken smile that smirked

Clayface: Gocha

He said surprising Soundmaster as quickly around his head were several floating disks as from behind what seemed to be a fusion of Beetle and Shrieks hands launched an arrow with a strange arrowhead as it touched his back a large explosion of noises and sounds eurupted as he felt them come in all directions as he covered his ears screaming at the noise, as he soon feel on his back screaming as he withered and looked up and sawed what can be described as a fusion of Beelte and Shriek, one half was Shriek with his arm and armor, his helmet in half covering the right half of his face and the extra lower arm being his own and the other Beetle normal but had a glazed eye **(11)** as he looked down, and the other was Ultimate Echo echo **(12)** who with a wave of his hand recalled his speakers as Ethan/Clayface recovered and walked up to the downed Europhic whos ears now just hured nothing as both Beetle and Shriek separated as Shriek who was Bella still picked him up.

Shriek: I know you can no longer hear me so I am gonna do this *presses a finger on Soundmasters temple* _I have taken away your power to hear, no longer can you hear music to fuel your sick desires, no longer can you hear noise, you are now in a room of silence…perment silence…_

He said as Soundmaster had a stunned and halted look at the prospect shaking something that Shriek reconized that he was gonna explode as he dropped the living speaker and grabbed both Clayface and Beetle as Ultimate Echo Echo followed

Shriek: guys move and go back into the omnitrix he is gonna go subsonic and I need to get him into an ID barrier quickly!

He yelled as both toons nodded and slapped there own omnitrix symbols as Ultimate Echo Echo did the same returning to be normal echo Echo the same with Shriek as they became Echo Echo as they remerged as he raised a hand up.

Echo Echo: ID BARRIER CREATE!

He yelled just as Soundmaster exploded in a vibration of sound leveling the entire area in the bounderys of the empty ID barrier which luckly held no humans leaving everything to be like a ruin area, Leaving nothing but distruction and dust. However from the debre poped out a figure revealing it to be Juggernaut in his X-men evolutions form with the omnitrix symbol on his waist and a dark purple half skirt on his hip.

Juggernaut: that was to close, waaaaaayyyyy to close *exhales* he would have taken out a good chunk of the countery if he exploded with all those vibrations…*gets sad* I stopped one problem and tragity

He started as he became DAVE, but his lab coat is purple and his omnitrix symbol is on his chest as he sat on a piece of debre

D.A.V.E: But I couldn't stop another from happening

He said as he hugged his legs remembering the corpses of the reporters and of joy in the town hall as he just sat there for a hour in the ID barrier before sucking it up and dropping the barrier as he, Good cop/Bad cop, Arlong, and Shendu took the reporters and Joy and buried them in a proper grave, however Bella/DAVE kept Joys Europhic eye so it won't be stolen and reabsorbing the toons out, still as DAVE she went back to the retirement community, with a lead heart

(at the retirement home)

After interrogating the Limax, though getting nothing due to accidently dropping the slime alien in the water bucket due to feeling phantom pain from Soundmasters vibrations, San re-spying on Veras home watched as a Limax took her place a bit disappointed he couldn't stop it, without ruining plot points.

Sans: What a waste, the rules just run us _to the bone_

He said with a grin as he sensed Bella, still as D.A.V.E as he/she flew down next to him.

Sans: Bella…are you ok?

He slowly said however looking and feeling the AIs emotions as he knows what happened and promptly hugged him **(13)** as D.A.V.E hugged the short skeleton back.

Sans: Im sorry Bell

D.A.V.E: It will be ok Sans, she went down fighting and she fought with everything she got and I got a folder of all the europhics made by Danniel…

Sans: so he betrayed the force?

D.A.V.E: he did, but with the list…we can stop him hopefully. Now come on, i'll take over from here, you can rest with the others.

Sans: Sure boss

he said as both turned into Echo Echo and merged as Echo echo then became Bella as she exhaled and sat on the roof as she continued to spy on Veras home.

(Morning)

Morning comes as Bella transforming into Beetle laid on his stomach sleeping as he opens one eye and sees the Limax Vera step out as he stretched and became Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: well, time to watch Gwen and Ben and Kyle.

He said as he sawed Kyle as Ghostfreak himself as they went to the dumpster where the Marty Limax clone dumped what was possibly the real Marty.

Gwen: this is the dumpster?

Ben: yeah, Kyle check it out ok?

Ghostfreak Kyle: No problem Ben

He said as he went intangible and invisible and looked through the wall between them and the dumpster as Ghostfreak Bella sensed a bigger army then what was in the cartoon come to them.

Ghostfreak Bella: seems a bigger party wants to play a roll, good, I got some tension to get rid of.

He said flying off as he sawed a bigger army.

Ghostfreak: time for a little weather change

He said becoming Vortex, but the black parts of his suit minus his eyes are a dark purple and the omnitrix symbol on the back of his right hand as he created a weather wall to cut off half the limaxs but blocked the perspective from the others confusing the blocked Limaxs as he floated down.

Vortex: weather is looking a bit *wheezed a bit* wet

He said as he created a rain cloud and caused it to rain causing several limaxs to spread out as others disintegrated from the rain as some charged at him as he dodged and turning his tornado tail into legs as he kicked them away as he bended the water into a water whip to slap away the slime aliens.

Vortex: or perhaps a bit…

He started as he became in his "The Batman" form with his omnitrix symbol on his chest as he crossed his arms.

: Nippy and cold

he said making everything snow around freezing the limaxs killing them as he sighed. And turned to the dumpster and sawed Kyle, Gwen and Ben are down and possibly stopping the main crew of limaxs to save the elderly.

: good boy Kyle, good boy *sighs* I feel…emotionally drained, but I feel the frustrations are gone

He said as he became Jetray and flew up to the sky and sat on a rooftop as he pulled out the binder with the list of Europhics.

Jetray: but got something to truly help out, I may not put it on the news, but I can take out the problem before it excellerate to a problem.

He then flys up as he looks down looks at the community and then soon at the retreating Limax ship as he looked in the crater at Kyle impressed at him stoping the Limax.

Jetray: good boy Ky, good boy, better remove the ice

He said as he quickly bubbled the iced Limax and sending him to his version of the bubble room **(14)** just as XLR8 zoomed and zipped to put the seniors back to where they belong as he smirked

Jetray: Keep up with what you are doing kid, you'll impress me yet

he said becoming Agent Venom and creating a pair of jet wings and flying off to wait and watch over his ward as he continues to grow into a hero he is supposed to be.

 **Authors note:** that is chapter 4 but after discovering something I can do with my mac Air there will be a lot of stuff published…If I am not distracted, but for now review and be nice as next chapter…

Bella watches Kyle train and learn how to use the omnitirx, however she ends up facing the bounty hunters first due to them accidentally getting her omnitrixs signal, in a battle of three vs 1 Bella may need to use her secret weapon to take them down.

1)Bella can communicate with the aliens and cartoon forms in her omnitrix by either speaking outloud or via her omnitrix symbol.

2) Bella can due the Echo Echo copying trick Ben used in "Duped" but its mostly the DNA taking over the clone and controlling it

3) Bella is a pseudo psychic and one of them besides her mastery over her mindscape to give her forms a place to live, is that she can alter a persons perspective to make herself invisible to others who are not treated or blessed or to see her look different from others.

4) All of Bellas giant forms can manipulate there mass to shrink or grow to a more human size

5) all of Bellas forms that cant fly and even Bella her self can fly naturally.

6) Yellowjacket thanks to Bellas help can arrange his laser guns into a set of wings for him to fly

7) Bella lacks the limiter on her omnitrix as she took it off a long time ago, and combined with her mastery to manipulate her biology and her connection to her DNA is prone to impulses Plus that is her true age despite looking 23 in human form.

8) Bella even when transformed is sensitive to vibrations in the air and on the ground, but its more potent when she is a animal or a insect

9) Bella posesses a strong genetic and soul bond with her forms that she even feels the same pain if it wards off ghosts or demons if she touches it.

10) among her travels Bella studied how to be a detective and in the "Trama center world" studied how to study a body.

11) using her omnitrix and mastery to manipulate her body, she can perform fusions with her forms much like how Ben 10K used the biomatrix to fuse his aliens.

12) despite looking like the original omnitrix, Bellas omnitrix can allow her omnitrix aliens to go Ultimate, but mostly the aliens that she has seen gone Ultimate.

13) all of Bellas forms possess a mental and emotional bond with each other and can easily sense each others feelings and emotions with out explanation.

14) like in Steven universe Bella has her own bubbling room where she keeps items, people or things bubbled for storage or to keep trapped if need be.

(New forms used)

Chamalien (Ultimate Alien)

Hsi Wu (Jacki Chan adventures)

Rico Revolta (Mighty morphing power rangers)

Drago (Jackie Chan adventures)

(Justice league)

Darian Cross/Yellow Jacket (marvel Cinima: Ant-Man)

Papyrus (Undertale)

Zim (Invader Zim)

San (Undertale)

Agent Venom (Ultimate spiderman)

Megatron (TFP version)

Loki (Marval Cinima version)

Gentlemen Ghost (Batman the brave and the bold version)

Questionmaster (The batman)

Carnage (Spiderman the animated series)

Armadrillo (Ultimate alien version)-his eyes are purple and the same with his omnitrix symbol

Shriek (Batman Beyond)

Ultimate Echo Echo (Ultimate alien)

Juggernaut (X-Men Evolution version)

D.A.V.E (The Batman)

Vortex (Danny Phantom)

(The Batman)


End file.
